A new Destiny awaits
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Phoebe died in the Underworld...Prue and Piper survive.  How are they going to be able to continue their destiny without her?
1. Chapter 1

Prue groaned and opened her eyes, and saw Piper on the ground. "Leo," Prue gasped out, but he didn't come. Prue cleared her throat and let out a throaty yell, "Leo!" Seeing as he still wasn't coming, Prue hauled herself up and crawled over towards Piper. "Piper come on sweetie, wake up," Prue said to her, shaking her shoulder. No…I am not going to risk losing you Piper, Prue thought to herself. "Leo goddamn it, orb your ass down here right now! You are going to lose your wife if you don't orb here right-," Orbs swirled and Prue assumed that it was Leo, but nearly gasped when she saw who orbed in. "Andy?" Prue asked, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. Andy didn't say anything, he just bent over Piper and put his hands over her wounds, and slowly Piper's wounds got healed. Piper woke up with a gasp, and expected to see Leo hovering over her with his loving eyes, but gasped when she saw Andy.

"An…Andy?" Piper stammered, sitting up gently. Andy gave her a small smile, and turned his healing touch towards Prue, who was still in need of healing. Prue was in too much of a shock to say anything to Andy, Piper asked, "Not that I am not extremely grateful for you saving us…but where is my husband?" Piper asked in a soft voice. Andy stayed silent for a moment, before turning to Piper again.

"Leo is in the Underworld with Phoebe and Belthazar," Andy said, and with distaste at the mention of Cole's demon name. "You probably won't remember anything for a while…but you guys need to focus on saving Phoebe," Andy said in a soft voice.

"Ok…" Prue said in a neutral voice, standing up. Prue stood up and was about to head into the attic, when she felt Andy's warm hand fall onto her shoulder. Piper saw this as a moment to leave Prue and Andy alone, considering Prue hadn't seen him since he…passed on. Piper walked into the attic and started to flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows, for lack of better thing to do.

Andy turned Prue around and just looked at the woman he hadn't been able to talk…hold or do anything with her at all. All he could ever do was watch…or break the rules just a little bit, and visit Prue in her dreams. He knew a whole lot of questions could come from Prue, but was surprised when she fell into him and put her head into his shoulder. Andy wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. "I missed you," Prue whispered into his shoulder.

"I missed you too…" more than you imagine Prue, Andy thought to himself. Knowing the Elders though, they only sent him down since Leo was otherwise indisposed being in the Underworld trying to save Phoebe. As soon as Leo came back, Andy would have to leave. Prue sighed, but pulled away knowing that she needed to focus on saving her sister, and the Power of Three.

"So…I'm guessing as soon as you are done with helping us, they are going to take you away again?" Prue mused sadly. Andy just nodded and Prue sighed. "I guess we'd better hurry then…I don't want Phoebe staying with **him** in the Underworld any longer than she has to," Prue knew that a small portion of Cole was good, but there was no way that he was going to stave off the evil growing inside of him.

"Oh…your mom and Grams said hi," Andy decided to add in, and brought a small smile on her face.

"Piper!" Prue called out and Piper was instantly down the stairs. She turned back towards Andy, "So what's the plan?" Prue asked as her memory slowly started to act up. She remembered that they were seen using magic and by the look on Piper's face, she was remembering too.

"I am going to orb you guys down to the Underworld so we can go look for Phoebe," Andy informed them. Prue grabbed Andy's hand, and Piper went on the other side, and orbs enveloped them and instantly they were in the Underworld, but they instantly had to duck for cover as they orbed into a battle. Prue shot her hand out deflecting an energy ball towards an incoming demon. Piper threw her hands out, trying to freeze the room, but ended up exploding a demon instead.

Prue swept her arm sending demons flying into the rock like wall. Prue scanned around for Phoebe, couldn't see her, Leo, or Cole anywhere. Suddenly someone tackled her to the ground, and she was about to send whoever was on, off of her, but stopped when she saw it was Andy. "Thanks," she murmured and Andy pulled her up, and instantly dove behind a wall for cover, and saw Piper trying to freeze the demons still, but ended up blowing up a torch instead.

Piper threw out her hands one final time, and finally the room froze. "About time you started working," she whispered angrily to her hands. They dodged around the frozen demons, and finally got met up with Leo. "Leo," Piper said, and his face brightened up seeing Piper alive once again.

"Piper," Leo instantly swept Piper in for a hug, holding her close. Phoebe and Cole were also in the room, and Prue pulled Phoebe in for a hug. Prue just glared at Cole, as she pulled away from Phoebe.

"Ok what are we waiting for?" Piper asked Leo, "Orb us home," Piper said to him. Prue grabbed a hold of Andy, and just as Phoebe grabbed a hold of Leo, suddenly the air was hit icy cold, and Shax appeared. "Leo!" Piper shouted, orbs started to envelope them, when Shax threw blast of wind in their direction, instantly breaking them apart. Phoebe got up, and Cole threw an energy ball at Shax.

Andy helped Prue up, and Prue swept her arm at Shax only throwing him off his feet. "Phoebe please tell me you got the spell," Prue said to Phoebe, glaring at Shax. Piper gasped and saw Phoebe on the ground.

"Phoebe," Piper said, "come on sweetie wake up!" Piper said shaking Phoebe's arm. "Leo heal her," Piper shouted. Prue sent a piece of stalagmite towards Shax, but he effortlessly dodged it. Prue astral projected herself behind Shax and landed a roundhouse kick to the back of Shax's head. Prue went back to her body, and turned to Leo who had his hands over Phoebe, but there was no light coming from his hands. "NO! Leo don't you look at me like that, heal her!" Piper yelled at Leo. Andy walked over towards Leo as Prue held Shax off with her telekinesis, holding him against the wall. Andy put his hands over Phoebe, trying to combine his powers with Leo's, but still Phoebe didn't wake up. Leo's hands went away from Phoebe tears in his eyes. Piper flicked her wrists at Shax, temporarily sending him away, and Prue turned to them instantly grabbing on to Phoebe.

"No…not again, I am not losing you Phoebe, don't you dare give up!" Prue said tears streaming down her face. Orbs surrounded her, and instantly they were back in the manor. Cole shimmered in and Prue just glared at him. "How dare you show your face here? Phoebe died because she believed in you, and you are the reason she died!" Prue screamed, whipping her arm out sending Cole across the room. Prue knew she couldn't vanquish Cole right now, since he did something with his blood so the potion they had won't affect him.

"Phoebe wake up!" Piper cried, and Leo wrapped her arms around her, and she cried into his chest. "Why didn't they let you heal her?" Piper cried out. "Their fucking precious Power of Three is now gone!" Piper wailed as she suddenly fought Leo's grip on her. Lights swirled in and formed into a woman. Piper pulled away from Leo and glared at this new visitor. "And now an Elder is here once again to screw up our lives once again! You people just have fun killing every single loved one don't you!" Piper roared.

"I am not an Elder…." The woman said in a calm voice, even a little guilt thrown in. "I'm the Angel of Destiny," she said to them.

"Why did you kill our sister you bitch?" Prue said in a dark voice. Prue glared at the Angel of Destiny.

"It was her destiny to die…I'm sorry," she said to the grieving sisters.

"So what is the point of you being here then?" Piper snapped at the Angel.

"Piper…" Leo said in a soothing voice, but was clearly freaking out that both Charmed Ones were yelling at her.

"No, what is the point? Since she killed Phoebe, there is no Power of Three! No more vanquishing demons, nothing!" Piper said throwing her hands up in the air.

"This is not the reason that I mainly came down," the Angel said softly. "I came here to give Andy a second chance at life…"

"Wait what do you mean?" Prue asked, tears in her eyes still.

"Andy can become mortal again, and it will it be like he was never gone. He can resume the life he left, no consequences," she said. Andy looked at Prue, and he wanted nothing more for that to happen, but he couldn't ask that of Prue, not after the fact that Phoebe just died. Prue looked at Andy, and could see the hopefulness in his eyes, but they were clouded with sadness of Phoebe's death as well.

"Andy…" Prue started.

"What about Phoebe Prue? Can't you bring Phoebe back?" Piper asked.

"No…the most I can do is guarantee that your sister's death won't be connected with magic, and you won't be badgered by the government. So do you want me to perform my magic and let Andy come back?" she said. Prue just nodded numbly, and Andy walked towards her wrapping an arm around her. The Angel of Destiny closed her eyes and after a moment they popped open, and Phoebe's body disappeared in a swirl of lights.

"What did you do with our sister's body?" Piper growled.

"She is in a hospital. Everyone thinks she died in a car accident…I am sorry," The Angel of Destiny whispered. Piper was about to say more, but Leo stopped her by turning her around, and she just broke down.

"Blessed be…" The Angel said, and disappeared in a swirl of white lights once again. "Your Charmed destiny still awaits…." Her voice lingered in the air.

"What is that supposed to mean!? There is no more Power of Three, the Charmed Ones are finished!" Piper yelled into the air.

Hours later, Piper found herself in the attic, just looking at a recent picture that Prue had taken of them, and saw Phoebe's smiling face, and she broke down. "I am not letting you take my sister away," she growled, looking up at the ceiling. Piper grabbed the Book of Shadows and opened it up. She found a spell to find a lost witch. "I am coming Phoebs," she whispered and got an athame, some candles and a lighter. She got a bowl threw the herbs that the spell called for, and grabbed the athame, hands shaking as silent sobs racked her body. She gently pricked her finger with the sharp blade, and held it over the bowl, the spell starting to take affect. "_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night," _Piper chanted slowly, "_The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought. In this night and at this battle, I call upon the ancient power. Bring back my sister," _Piper continued to chant, her voice choking up. "_Bring back the Power of Three…" _Piper sighed and continued the second part of the spell. "_Powers of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here. Blood to Blood I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."_ Piper uttered the last words and put her head into her hands.

"Piper…" someone said her name, and she put her teary eyed head up.

"Phoebe?" but sighed when she saw it was Prue and Leo.

"Piper…honey it's four in the morning come on…" Prue said gently taking the athame out of her hand, while Leo put his hand over Piper's wound, instantly healing it. "Phoebe wouldn't want us to be tearing ourselves up about this Piper," Prue said in a sad voice.

"Piper," Leo gently said, but she just flicked her hands out and froze him.

"Piper, sweetie, I know you are sad, and angry but freezing Leo will not help," Prue told her.

"Why can't magic fix this? We all have cheated death before," Piper sobbed. Prue sat down next to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know Piper…I really don't know," Prue whispered, tears silently slipping down her cheeks. Piper clutched onto Prue tightly and just wept into her big sister's shoulder. After a couple minutes Leo unfroze and saw Prue holding Piper. Leo put his hand on Piper's shoulder and she turned from Prue and fell into her husband's arms. Leo kissed her forehead and orbed them into their room. Piper had fallen asleep in Leo's arms, and he gently pulled the sheets back and laid Piper down on it, once again putting the sheets over her.

He went on the other side of her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him and sleep took him over. Prue on the other hand was still in the attic, blowing out candles that Piper had lit and taking the bowl into the kitchen to rinse it out with some water. Prue felt someone was behind her, and instantly waved her arm behind her instantly sending back whoever was sneaking on her.

Prue turned around and saw it was Andy she had thrown, but he didn't look angry like she thought he would be. Instead of saying anything, he just pulled Prue in for a hug. He may now be mortal and have his life back, but there was nowhere he would rather be than with Prue. Prue wrapped her arms around Andy, and he just held her, as tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here," Prue said softly.

"I love you Prue," Andy whispered to her. They just stood in the kitchen hugging each other, before Andy pulled away and gently grabbed her hand. "Come on…you need to get some sleep," he said, and she just nodded, and they walked upstairs and into Prue's room. She sat on her bed and just sat there. Andy crawled in next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close. She didn't lay back down, as tears continued to slip down her cheeks. "Prue do you want to talk?" he asked her softly.

"No…it hurts to talk about it right now. I need to be strong for Piper," Prue whispered, trying to shrug Andy's arm off of her, but he got up and sat in front of her.

"Prue…you don't need to be strong all the time," he whispered to her, and Prue finally fell into his arms, and sobbed.

"How could she be so stupid? Why would she go down to the Underworld for him? How could she just leave us?" Prue sobbed into his shoulder, and he just continued to hold her against him, rubbing her back in calming circles letting her cry it out. "I'm supposed to be the oldest…protecting my sisters is the one thing Grams and Mom left me to do and I couldn't even manage to do that,"

"Prue you can't blame yourself for this," Andy told her, "This is not your fault," Andy kept her in his arms, and pulled her back and they laid down. "We will get through this…it'll just take some time," he whispered to her. He gently wiped her tears away and she laid her head on his chest, and soon felt sleep overcome her.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper woke up and enfolded in Leo's arms still. She smiled, but it soon faded as she realized what had happened the day before. Piper didn't want to be awake here, knowing her baby sister was dead. Piper instantly closed her eyes again, just as Leo's eyes opened. He knew that Piper was awake, and he also knew that Piper was in terrible pain. Depression striking her very being, and Leo knew that the only way she was going to get it out was by talking about it. He pulled Piper closer to him, and kissed her forehead. As soon as Piper felt his lips brush her forehead, she pulled away from him, dislodging his arms from her. "Piper…" he said softly.

"No," she said sharply, getting up and headed for the bathroom.

"Piper…we need to talk," Leo said grabbing her shoulder, but instantly Piper yanked it away from him.

"No…there is no need to talk Leo," Piper said in an angry voice. "What I need is to get to P3," Piper snapped.

"Piper, are you crazy? Shax is-," Leo started, but let out a yelp of pain when Piper flicked her wrists and he exploded into orbs. Leo orbed right in front of the door, blocking Piper's way. "You can't run away from this," Leo told her. Once again she flicked her wrists at him, and exploded him. She slammed the door and locked it, and turned on the shower. Just as she was starting to undress herself Leo orbed into the room and grabbed her wrists, putting them at her side so a repeat of her blowing him up didn't happen again.

"Leo let go of me," Piper said tersely, trying to break Leo's grip on her. Leo pulled her to him, still not saying anything.

"Piper I'm not just your Whitelighter, I am your husband," he whispered gently to Piper. Piper still fighting his grip, tried to get her hands freed once again, which forced Leo, to grab her hands again and restrain her exploding fingers. "I can feel your pain Piper, and the only way you can lead your way onto it going away is to talk about it," Piper's mouth was moving, but hardly any sounds were coming out. "Piper…" he started when all the sudden, orbs forcefully surrounded him and he appeared on the other side of the bathroom door. "Piper…" Leo said knocking on the bathroom door, and was only greeted with silence coming from the bathroom.

Prue woke up in her room alone, and was in fear that the Angel of Destiny took Andy back again, but nearly let out a sigh of relief when Andy came in, loosening his tie. Prue looked at the alarm clock, and saw it was only seven and he was coming in from somewhere. "Andy…what's going on?" Prue asked her.

"Beeper, you know for work went off," Andy explained. It felt weird that he was a cop again after two years of being a Whitelighter. "But after they found out about…" he started, and Prue nodded, sadness in her eyes. "Darryl apparently remembers me dying…and was in shock,"

"He'll get over it," Prue sighed.

"He does want to talk to you and Piper though…he just found out about Phoebe," he said to Prue gently.

"Oh…I got to call Vic…Dad," Prue said. "He doesn't even know," Prue said, tears once again glistening in her eyes. Prue wiped them away, and pulled on a light robe. Andy put a hand on her shoulder, and she leaned her head on him. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Of course," Andy said, unshed tears in his eyes as well. After so many years of dating Prue, he loved both of her sisters, just like as if they were his own. They walked towards the stairs and saw Leo banging on the bathroom door.

"Leo…what's going on?" Prue asked wiping tears from her eyes again.

"Piper did a banishing spell from the bathroom," he explained in a sad voice. Prue didn't want to ask this of Leo, but their father needed to know.

"Look Leo…give Piper a little space…I know that she is going to explode sooner or later, but…I need you to orb to Dad…I don't even know if the hospital called him or not," Prue said. Leo nodded and turned to Prue.

"Yeah…sure," Leo said.

"I'll keep an eye on Piper," Andy told him and Leo gave him a grateful nod. Prue telekinetically grabbed some slippers and slipped them on. Leo and Prue were surrounded in orbs, and orbed to where Victor Bennett was, which turned out to be in the condo he had gotten when he first visited Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

Prue knocked on the door, and Victor instantly opened it up. "Prue…what's going on?" he asked, fear shown in his eyes. "I got a call from the hospital and all they said was Phoebe was in an accident,"

"Daddy…" Prue said in a sad voice, "Phoebe wasn't in an accident…" Victor knew that tone of voice, and he knew that it had happened. Phoebe was killed by a demon. He knew that he should have taken away the Book of Shadows. "A demon killed her," Victor wanted to yell, and scream, but he knew that Prue didn't need to hear that. Sobs racked her body, and Victor instantly wrapped his arms around her tears also down his face as well. Prue buried her head into her father's chest, and just cried. She cried more than when she was with Andy, as all the guilt came out. "Why couldn't I protect her? Why couldn't of Shax taken me instead?" Prue whispered.

"Prudence Halliwell, don't you dare say that," he told her in a stern voice, bringing on more tears that Prue had been hiding, and he brought her closer to him. Victor made some shushing noises, and Leo orbed away giving them some privacy. "This is not your fault, you have to know this Prue," he told her, and she just nodded her head not saying anything.

"I miss her," Prue whispered, and Victor just held his sobbing daughter, as she let it all out. Finally the tears subsided and she pulled away, and wiped her eyes with her hands, and Victor grabbed her hands and gently wiped the tears away.

"Come on, I am going to take you home," he whispered to her, and she nodded. He grabbed a jacket and put it around Prue's body, then he walked them to his car, and she got in the passenger seat. Prue adjusted Victor's jacket so it acted as a blanket, and looked out the window and saw dark clouds surrounding the city. Perfect for the setting for a funeral, and Prue sighed. She failed in her duty as the oldest sister, and the Eldest Charmed One, and she still felt terrible. Victor's hand went on Prue's shoulder and she turned to him and saw tears slipping down his face still. Prue laid her head on his shoulder, and inside it made Victor happy to see that Prue was treating him like a father again.

"Dad you need to talk to Piper about this…" Prue said after a moment. "She was like this when Grams died…she wouldn't talk with anyone until she finally exploded at me when we were living together in the apartment," Victor stopped at a red light and kissed his daughter on her forehead, and nodded.

"I will as soon as we get to the manor…but you need me too," Victor reminded her.

"Piper needs you more right now," Prue said lifting her head from his shoulder as he started to drive again. Prue looked out the window, and Victor once again put his hand on her shoulder, turning her back to him. "I'll be ok…" she whispered once they reached the manor. "The powers that be decided that they screwed up our lives one too many times and brought Andy back," Prue muttered darkly.

"Andy is back?" Victor asked her.

"Yeah…not that I am glad that they brought him back, but I am still pissed at them. I mean, what if they take Andy away again? Or Piper?" Prue asked angrily as she got out of the car. "They took away Grams, Mom…Aunt Gail! Who's next, who are you going to take next you bastards?" Prue was about to shout some more, when Andy came outside and pulled Prue to him.

"Prue…I'm right here," Andy assured her, "I am not going to be taken again…" Andy whispered gently. Prue just nodded, and she pulled away.

"Sorry," Prue said to Victor. He just nodded.

"Good to see you again Andy," Victor said.

"Great to be back sir," Andy said, shaking his hand. "Though…I do wish it was on better circumstances…" Andy sighed, a sadness entering her eyes. They walked into the manor with Leo and Piper bickering.

"Piper…Leo," Victor said addressing them both. Piper sighed and turned to him

"Please tell him that I need to go to work," Piper snapped. "I need-,"

"You need to talk with your family Piper," Victor interrupted.

"What is this, a Piper intervention? Screw that," she snapped flicking her wrists freezing Andy, Leo, and Victor. "I'm going to P3," Piper sighed, heading for the front door. Prue threw her hand out and the door slammed when she opened it. Prue swished her arms at the frozen people and instantly they unfroze.

"Piper…we can't think about work right now!" Prue snapped at Piper. "Our sister died Piper, we can't just dodge that, especially with evil still chasing after us!"

"What is the point of them chasing us anymore Prue? Shax fucking broke the Power of Three! There is no more Charmed Ones!" Piper said throwing her hands up in the air once again, and suddenly the Grandfather clock exploded and that only fueled Piper's anger. "There is no point to us being witches anymore either!" Piper yelled.

"Piper there is nothing more than I want than to have you girls have normal lives away from demons and magic…" Victor started, putting a hand on Piper's shoulder, but she instantly shrugged it off.

"Oh but the Angel of freaking Destiny says our Charmed destiny is not non-existent like it is supposed to be," Piper growled. Prue walked over to Piper, still keeping a telekinetic push on the door.

"Piper that is the point still. We can't just focus on our lives outside of magic anymore! We can't afford to. Shax is on the loose still, and we can't let him go kill anyone else just like he killed Phoebe!" Prue said shaking her shoulders.

"Do you think I don't know that? Prue, they have no reason to try and kill us anymore! Phoebe would-,"

"Phoebe's dead! Our youngest sister has suffered the same fate as all Halliwells suffer! They all died young and I for one not going to be one of them," Piper snapped at Prue, and forced the front door open and stormed out of the manor. Prue started to go after her younger sister, but Victor put a hand on her shoulder stopping her from going.

"Just give her a little bit of time," Victor advised.

"A little bit of time! Dad, Shax is out there still, the bastard who murdered Phoebe is still out there and we are vulnerable. The Source may have broken the Power of Three, but we are still a force to be reckoned with," Prue growled.

"You're right," Cole's voice appeared, "But the Source is still going to send demons after you," Prue instantly shot her hand out and sent Cole telekinetically flying.

"I thought I told you to get out of here," Prue growled. She looked around the house and saw an athame on the table. She squinted at it and instantly the athame floated over to her, and she grabbed it. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't carve you up with this nifty little athame," Andy walked over to Prue and grabbed it out of her hand. "That would be the little demon Belthazar," Prue growled trying to grab the knife from Andy, but he stopped her from doing it, but was glaring at Cole still.

"What do you mean the Source is after them still?" Andy asked him, putting the knife down and holding Prue back by putting his arm around her.

"The Source is in the mindset that he didn't fully break the Power of Three," Cole explained.

"What is he on crack or something?" Prue snapped at Cole. "He killed our sister, there is no way to reconstitute the Power of Three!" White lights swirled in the middle of the room and formed into Patty, who had become corporeal. "Mom…" Prue said.

"Hello Prue," she said pulling Prue into a hug. Even thought it wasn't all that long ago that she had last seen her dead mother, it felt good to have her home. She gave Andy a smile and pulled him in for a quick hug as well. "Cole…Phoebe wanted me to let you know that she loves you…and she always will," Patty said to Cole, and a wave of sadness went over him.

"Patty…" Victor said, and Prue could detect the love in his voice still. She gave him a swift hug before taking a breath, and exhaling slowly through her nose.

"Ok…the only reason why the Source would think that you guys could reconstitute the Power of Three is that…" Patty seemed really uncomfortable, and let out another sigh. "Where is Piper?" Patty asked suddenly. "Phoebe had a premonition…she isn't at P3 is she?"

"Yeah…Oh god Leo, orb me to P3 right now!" Prue commanded, instantly unwrapping herself from Andy, and they were instantly orbed to P3 to find Piper being attacked by Shax. She was flung into the bar, and knocked unconscious. "Oh no you don't!" Prue snapped. "You are not killing another sister of mine!" she shouted throwing her arm at Shax and sent him flying back. He started to summon an energy ball of wind, and Prue started to chant the vanquishing spell that she had tactfully memorized to vanquish Shax, "_Evil winds that blow, that which forms down below, No longer may you dwell," _he lugged the wind ball, and Prue deflected it with her power, and chanted the rest of the spell, "_May death take you with this spell,_" Shax let out a groan of pain, and disappeared into the winds again.

"Ow…what happened?" Piper asked after Leo healed her.

"What happened is what I said would happen! Shax is after us still. Come on, you are coming home right now missy," Prue told Piper.

"You are not the boss of me Prudence Halliwell!" Piper shot at her.

"I am so the boss of you," Prue growled grabbing onto Leo with one hand and telekinetically forcing Piper's hand on Leo, and he orbed them back to the manor.

"What the hell?" Piper shouted, pushing Leo's hand away. "God, I was in the middle of a stock order," she snapped at them. Prue just sighed.

"Mom maybe you can snap some sense into her," Prue said in a clearly agitated voice.

"So when can we see Phoebe?" Piper asked her mother, now just aware that she was there. Patty's face became even more somber, and she had a look on her face that they wouldn't be able to see Phoebe for a long time. "No…those bastard Elders aren't letting us see her! What the hell is the point of being witches anymore if we can't even see our sister who was killed?" Piper growled at her mother.

"Piper I am so sorry…" Patty apologized to her daughter.

"Sorry? You are telling me sorry?" Piper said in a manic voice. "What is pathetic is that we can't keep anyone in this family alive long enough to develop that well of a bond with! And Phoebe died thinking that I hated her for being with that…that…demon!" Piper said sobbing, and Leo was about to pull his wife into him, but Patty beat him to it, and Piper broke down into her mother's arms.

"Piper…Phoebe doesn't think that you or Prue hate her. She knew that you guys loved her so much…she told me and Grams how much she misses you guys already," Patty said soothingly. Piper started to calm down, and Piper pulled away from Patty, and went into Leo's arms, and he instantly mirrored her movements, his arms going securely around her, bringing her close. Piper buried her head into his chest, and he tightened his hold on her.

"So…you have something to tell us?" Leo questioned Patty softly. Patty nodded, but still looked a little uncomfortable. Up in the heavens Phoebe and Penny were looking down at them and Penny was shaking her head at her daughter.

"She should just tell them already," Penny sighed.

"Grams…you do know that since my premonition that showed Shax killing Piper, they had to go save her. And besides the fact that you didn't really just blurt it out when I came here," Phoebe muttered, still a little angry with Patty and Penny.

"Well dear you just died," Penny said to Phoebe in a duh voice, "And finding out that your mother ended up getting impregnated by Sam…"

"Yeah…but still…they need to get Paige into her powers before the Source decides to get her and not Prue or Piper," Phoebe said, wishing that her sisters would get over the pain of her death so she could see them.

"Patty will you please just hurry up? God always have to go so slow with these kind of things…" Penny grumbled. After another minute of watching Penny let out a frustrated sigh. "That is it, I am going down there to knock some sense into her…."

"Grams…this is a sore subject for Mom. Its not like she wants to blurt out the fact that she had another kid and didn't tell us," Phoebe reminded the fuming witch.

"Well…this is not the time to be subtle. Shax is going to keep coming for them until either they die, or they vanquish his sorry ass," Penny sighed. "I'll be back in a few dear," she said, and disappeared a swirl of bright lights. Phoebe wished she could have went down there, but those bastard Elders wouldn't let her. So all she could do was watch as her family started to fall apart, before it was sewn back together.

"Grams?" Prue asked seeing Penny appear before them.

"Mom," Patty said in a hard tone, "I was just about to tell them," she said through clenched teeth.

"Do tell them already, you know how they are," Penny said rolling her eyes at the ceiling. Patty nodded, nodded and prepared herself.

"Ok…girls the reason that the Source thinks there is a way to reconstitute the Power of Three is…you have another sister…" Patty started.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE ANOTHER SISTER?" Piper roared, the chandalier exploding. Piper didn't even flick her wrists at it, and it exploded. "It's Sam's kid huh?" Piper roared at her mother. Victor winced and Patty turned her head away from him.

"Piper…we need to find her," Prue told her.

"OH OF COURSE YOU WANT TO GO FIND HER PRUE!" Piper screamed at her oldest sister.

"What is that supposed to mean Piper?" Prue asked in a hurt voice, and Andy instantly put an arm around supporting her.

"Piper calm down…" Andy tried.

"NO! I AM NOT COMING DOWN! PHOEBE JUST DIED, AND WE COME TO FIND OUT WE HAVE ANOTHER FUCKING SISTER!" Piper didn't stop her rant there, "AND WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR MERRY LITTLE WAY TO GO REPLACE PHOEBE, JUST LIKE YOU WANTED PRUE!" Piper screamed, and tears started to fall down Prue's face, and Victor went to his sobbing daughter and grabbed a hold of her and Andy.

"Piper that is enough," Victor said in a stern voice. Piper pulled her hands back and Prue instantly activated her telekinesis, bringing her hands down.

"I am not going to help you find her…so just forget it. As I said before, there is no Power of Three anymore," Piper growled before walking away from her family and slammed her door, just wanting to be alone.

"Patty…just leave her be," Penny said.

"So…I need to find Paige then," Prue managed to get out. Penny and Patty nodded sadly.

"Piper will come around…" Patty assured her oldest daughter.

"Yeah, probably right when it's too late," Prue griped. "Ok…so how am I going to find our sister?" she questioned her mother.

"You aren't alone Prue," Andy reminded her, and Victor and Leo nodded. "We can help find her. Maybe Leo could try sensing her…" Andy suggested, but Leo shook his head.

"All I got is a name, and she isn't really isn't my charge since she hasn't come into her powers yet," Leo said distractedly as he looked up the stairs, thinking about Piper.

"Great," Prue muttered, running a hand through her dark hair.

"You are going to have to go to the church where me and Sam…gave her up," Patty said, and she avoided looking at Victor's face, not wanting to see his reaction to Patty having a child that wasn't his. Penny nearly let out another sigh of annoyance, seeing how her daughter was handling the situation, and turned to Victor, who was controlling whatever emotions he was feeling, and being there for his oldest daughter in her time of need. This surprised Penny, and she guessed Victor deserved more respect than she had ever given him, dead or alive. "The nun will know who adopted Paige…"

"You mean we don't even know her last name?" Prue asked exasperated.

"Unfortunately…Sister Agnes will tell you…" Patty said in a soft voice. "The church she was at, is where me and Grams used to take you girls to," Patty said. Prue nodded, and sighed. They still haven't even began to start the preparations for Phoebe's funeral yet.

Across Town 

Paige Matthews sighed as she left the copy room, and could tell that Bob Cowan, her boss at South Bay Social Services was avoiding her. She was getting a little ticked that he was avoiding her, and not making her a full Social Worker, especially on this most recent case. His father was clearly physically abusing this poor kid, and the cops weren't doing anything about it. "Here you go Mr. Cowan," Paige said to him, and lingered on as she saw the Grisanti family came in.

"Thank you Paige…go ahead and take your lunch break," he said in a voice clearly telling her that she needed to leave now. Paige was about to start fighting with her boss when she heard Glen Belland's voice reach her.

"Hey Paige," he said a smile on his face.

"Glen…hey what are you doing here?" Paige asked, still clearly trying to get into this meeting that Mr. Cowan had set up. Glen's smile faded, and he rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"You forgot that we were going for lunch today?" Glen asked, masking his hurt voice with a chuckle. Paige nearly forgot about lunch with Glen. Paige shook her head, and she saw Mr. Cowan's relieved face.

"Go have fun," Mr. Cowan said, and let the Grisanti family in. Paige gave Glen a smile, trying to cover her mistake of forgetting about going to lunch with Glen.

"Of course I didn't forget, just let me grab my jacket and purse," she said, and Glen followed her to her cubicle. Glen put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to him.

"Paige…are you ok?" Glen asked her.

"Of course," Paige said to her friend, while pulling on her jacket. "Why do you ask?" she asked Glen.

"Well because it looked like you really want to stay…we can reschedule if you want," Glen said, but he would rather still stay and hang out with Paige while he was still here, and not traveling around.

"Of course not Glen, I want to hang out while we can still hang out…" Paige told him, and he gave her a big grin. "Lets go," she said, and slipped her arm into his, and they walked out to his truck.

"You know Paige…you should come with me when I go to Australia…" Glen said as he turned into the deli he and Paige went to.

"Glen…I am so close to becoming a full social worker status…" Paige said, but she really did want to go with him. "I want to go with you…" Glen gave her an understanding nod, but was a little disappointed. "I'm sorry," Paige apologized.

"It's ok…" Glen said to her as they sat at a table. They both grabbed a menu, and read what was available. Paige's hand brushed Glen's hand as she put her menu down, and suddenly a ringing hit her ears, and her eyes closed and she let out a tiny gasp. Suddenly images appeared as if they were being played on a movie screen. She saw Glen supporting her and a knife fell from a plate and managed to cut Glen. Paige let out a gasp and suddenly she saw Glen get up and was about to put a hand on Paige's arm, when she suddenly grabbed onto him, and forced him away from the waitress who was coming in and the knife fell harmlessly on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry," the waitress said, realizing her mistake and what could have happened, and Glen just shook his head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it," Glen said as she picked up the knife, and he turned back to Paige a worried look in his eyes. Paige shook her head to clear it, pushing the oncoming migraine away, and gave Glen a smile, trying to pass on that she was ok. "Paige…"

"Hey that club sandwich looks good," Paige said dodging whatever Glen was going to ask her.

Glen took a look at it, and nodded, "Yeah it does…Paige, are you doing ok?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Its just been a while since I ate something, little headache is all," Paige is, still wondering how the hell she had been able to see something happen and then being able to prevent it. _Phoebe sighed, she had wanted to send Paige the last premonition that Phoebe had before handing her power over, but then again magic works in mysterious ways. Phoebe focused and she appeared back in the heavens. _

Phoebe hoped that the Elders wouldn't find out about her little trip down to Earth. Then again, what could they do? Phoebe was already dead. Phoebe looked down and looked for any signs of her sisters, and found Prue talking with Andy and their father.

"God…I never thought I would have to do this," Prue whispered, and she leaned into Andy, and Victor sat down next to them, and put a hand on her knee, wishing he knew how to comfort one of his little girls. "Not for Phoebe…" Phoebe felt tears pricking her own eyes as she saw her family grieving. Patty and Penny held her as she watched her family preparing her own funeral.

"Prue…go get some rest…I can handle the…funeral arrangements," Victor told her, looking at her tired and sad face. Prue shook her head.

"Maybe I can go scry for Paige," Prue said, and headed up towards the attic. Victor stood up and grasped her shoulders.

"Prue…please go get some sleep," Victor told her.

"I'll look into finding Paige tomorrow," Andy promised also standing up, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Only if you guys get some rest too," Prue said yawning. Victor nodded, and Prue pulled him in for a hug, and wished him good night. Andy wrapped an arm around Prue, also wishing Victor goodnight as well before he and Prue went into her room. Prue laid down and motioned for Andy to do the same. He gladly obliged and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Soon sleep overcame them both, and Phoebe sighed, glad at least Prue was worrying about their youngest sister. Piper was fitfully sleeping and Phoebe sighed wishing she could visit Piper, but the Elders won't let her after the "stunt" of giving Paige a premonition to save her friend. She looked to where Victor was and since he was alone, maybe she could visit him. Phoebe willed herself down to Earth, and she appeared next to Victor.

"Phoebe," Victor said, and she smiled at him.

"Hey Daddy," she said to him, and he held her. "I am not really supposed to be here, but I needed to see my Daddy," Phoebe said to him. "I can't stay here much longer, though Daddy," Phoebe said in a sad voice.

"I know," Victor said, still not letting go.

"Dad…I just want to be sure that when Prue and Piper find Paige, that you are going to be ok," Phoebe said to him. Victor just nodded and she pulled away.

"I love you Phoebe," Victor told her.

"I love you too Daddy," Phoebe said to him, lights starting to swirl around her. She pulled away from him, and said, "Blessed Be," and with that she closed her eyes as the swirls of lights took her back to the heavens.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had passed, and now it had been the day that Prue had been dreading. Today was her little sister's funeral, and Prue was just wishing that is was just a terrible nightmare, but she felt Andy next to her. Sensing that she was finally up, Andy wrapped his arms around Prue. He didn't say anything to Prue, he just held her. Prue unwrapped herself from Andy, and headed for the bathroom. "Prue…" he whispered, gently touching her arm, and she turned around and fell into him. "I got you," he gently murmured. Prue cried into his chest, and he slowly rubbed her back.

"I shouldn't be burying my little sister," Prue cried into his chest. "She should be the one burying me…" she whispered.

"Prue," Andy said gently, pulling her away so he could look at her face. "Don't ever say that again," he whispered, tears filling his own eyes. "I love you, and I know up there, Phoebe is trying to send you her love and her confidence. Just stop blaming yourself," Andy whispered. Prue nodded, and his lips brushed hers. He held her a little longer, and she pulled away.

"I just never thought that this would ever to happen to us…having to bury Phoebe…." Prue sighed.

"I know…" Andy whispered. "But…we will get through it," he whispered. Prue nodded, and thought about Piper.

Piper was already up, in her funeral clothes, brushing her long brown hair. _Swish, Swish._ Leo woke up, and saw Piper brushing her hair. "Piper..." Leo said in a soft voice. She heard him, but just continued to brush her hair. She had been silent these past couple days, and refused to talk to anyone, even Victor. He pulled the sheets away from him, and walked over to his wife, and tried to put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off of her, and continued to brush her hair. "Piper, you can't just stay silent…"

"Leo…it hurts," she croaked. "It hurts so much-,"

"Piper, I know you are sad and angry-," Leo tried talking to her.

"Angry," Piper said, slamming the brush down. "I am pissed off! Not only at the Elders, but myself! I shouldn't have let her go down to the Underworld…neither should have you," she said, glaring at Leo.

"Piper…" Leo said in a hurt voice.

"If Cole even thinks of stepping one foot at Phoebe's funeral, I will blow him up," Piper went back to brushing her hair. "And don't even mention that other sister we have," she snapped. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, enfolding her into a hug. "Leo let go of me!" she yelled, attempting to blow him up again.

"Not until you calm down," Leo whispered. Piper struggled even more in Leo's grip, and ended up bringing her heel onto his instep. Leo yelped in pain, and he let go of Piper, and she stormed out of the room, only to be met with Leo once again. Piper prepared to freeze Leo on the spot, but he grabbed her wrists, and once again enfolded her to him.

"Leo, you…get your hands off of me now!" she screamed into his chest. Hearing Piper's scream, Prue ran out of her room, and saw Piper fighting Leo. Leo made some shushing noises, and slowly she stopped hitting him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," Piper cried into his chest, "Leo I'm so sorry," she whispered. Leo continued to hold her, and Prue knew that the immediate crisis was averted, and went back to get ready. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Piper whispered after a moment. Leo shook his head, and just held Piper.

"I'm here Piper…" Leo said.

"I know," Piper said, and she pulled away.

A couple hours later 

Paige sighed, and couldn't help but feel depressed. She hadn't felt this way since her adopted parents died. Bob Cowan walked over to Paige and saw her depressed face, "Matthews…something going on?" he asked, worried about her.

"I don't know…" Paige said, running a hand through her raven colored hair.

"Paige…you aren't looking too well, go home," he said.

"But-," Paige started, but Mr. Cowan raised his hand. "Ok…"

"Now…I expect you here bright and early tomorrow morning," he said, and Paige nodded her head heading towards her cubicle. Paige turned around, hearing something drop on the floor. Bending down, she saw a newspaper on the floor, opened up to the obituaries, and instantly felt that pang of sadness that she was feeling earlier came back full storm. Phoebe Halliwell…she was the sister of Piper Halliwell, who owned P3. Picking up the paper, she grabbed her purse, and went inside of her lime buggy.

In a matter of minutes, Paige was at the funeral home. She parked her car, and slipped into the crowd, and found a seat in the back, away from everyone else. This was only the second funeral she had ever been too, and it wasn't for someone she even knew that entirely well. She couldn't understand why she felt this sad, it was like her parent's funeral over again, and felt tears slipping down her face.

As soon as the ceremony was over, people started to file out, giving Prue, Piper, and Victor their condolences. Prue wiped the tears from her eyes as people pulled her and Piper in for hugs. Prue looked around and saw a young girl, and she looked oddly familiar. Paige nervously walked up to Prue and croaked, "I'm sorry for your loss,"

"Thank you," Prue murmured, gently taking Paige's outstretched hand and gently shaking it. Just as Paige was about to open her mouth, she suddenly let out a gasp. Prue recognized the gasp, and the look on Paige's face and knew she was having a premonition. _A gray six foot tall, albino came in from the winds, and heaved his energy at Prue, sending her crashing hard against the wall. Piper started to flick her wrists at the demon, but sent another wave of energy crashing into her as well, hitting Leo. Then he swerved to Paige, and grinned at her evil. "This is the end…" and a he threw his arm out…_ Paige let out a gasp, and found herself being supported by Prue. "What did you see?" Prue demanded, but Paige was still reeling from what she saw. Suddenly she pushed Prue out of the way, and the energy of wind smashed the wall instead of Prue. "Shax…" Prue growled, grabbing onto Paige's hands. "Piper, come on," but Piper just stood where she was.

"There is no more Power of Three! Go back to Hell!" Piper shouted. "You have done your job already," Prue dragged a very freaked out Paige to Piper, and latched her hand on Piper's arm. Suddenly a blue shone all around them, and Paige gaped around at the sights around them.

"Piper we need to say the spell," Prue growled.

"What the hell are you guys, witches?" she asked, fear entering her voice.

"You are the person who is supposed to replace Phoebe?" Piper scoffed.

"Piper," Prue stated. That one word went wonders, and Piper instantly clammed up. Shax sent another gust of wind at them, and Prue let go of Piper's arm, deflecting it back at him. "Paige…" Prue said, turning her head towards her.

"How do you know my name?" Paige stammered.

"Just try and say this spell with us," Prue said, pulling out a piece of paper from her purse.

"You kept that spell with you?" Piper growled.

"Never mind, just shut up and say the spell!" Prue shouted. "_Evil wind that blows, which forms down below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!" _Prue, Piper, and Paige recited, and Shax roared in pain, exploding in a fiery explosion, sending the sisters, Leo, Victor, and Andy flying in opposite directions. Paige let out a squeal, and suddenly orbs surrounded her, Piper and Prue. They reappeared back onto the ground. "Whoa…" Paige said, suddenly woozy.

"Just breathe," Prue advised, and Paige was in shock.

"What did you people turn me into?" Paige asked, aghast. Paige started to jog for the exit, not sure what the hell was going on.

"Leo!" Prue shouted, and instantly Leo orbed in front of Paige.

"Just wait…let the girls explain…" Leo said, in a calm soothing voice, that seemed to make Paige feel better. Paige stopped and turned back to Prue, who was being held by Andy.

"Andy…let go, I'm fine," Prue said stubbornly. Andy refused to let go, and Prue sighed, letting him hold her for a bit. Paige walked over to them, and stood there awkwardly. Andy finally noticed that he was holding onto Prue too long, and pulled away, so she and Piper could try to convince Paige that she was their youngest sister. "I know you must be freaking out right now…" Prue said stepping up to Paige, within arm's distance.

"Yeah…" Paige said, but she felt like she could really trust Prue. "Who…are you?"

"I'm so sorry…I didn't find out about you sooner Paige. I never would have left you with people that weren't your family. I am your oldest sister Prue," Paige felt tears coming into her eyes. Whomever their birthmother was, she didn't even tell her own daughters that she had another child.

"Where…is our mother?" Paige asked, after a moment. A flash of sadness went through Prue's eyes, and Paige already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry," Paige whispered.

"Its ok…you didn't know," Prue whispered. "Piper…are you even going to introduce yourself?" Prue shot at her younger sister.

"We are burying our little sister Prue…does it look like I want to meet some new sister to replace Phoebe?" Piper growled, storming past them, and walking out of the funeral home.

"Don't mind Piper right now…she is very upset right now…all of us are," Prue explained. Paige felt tears filling her eyes. She had a family, but almost all of them were killed, or dead already. "I am so sorry we had to meet this way…Phoebs would have loved you…" Prue said, tears filling her own eyes. She knew that she needed to explain magic to Paige, and the best way to do it, would be to go to the manor. "I want to explain what is going on…" Paige nodded. "But I think it would be easier if we did this back at the manor…" Paige wasn't sure how she felt about going to the manor, but nodded her head.

"Alright…did you drive here?" Prue questioned. Paige once again, numbly nodded, and Prue gave her a smile, "Good, I'll direct you there, and we will explain what just happened…"


	4. Chapter 4

Prue verbally told Paige where to do drive to, and they finally reached the manor. "I'm sorry for what Piper said,"

"Don't worry about it," Paige said quickly, as she parked in front of the manor. "I wouldn't know what to expect if a girl that is your long lost sister just suddenly just shows up,"

"Still…that was wrong of Piper to do that…hopefully she will warm up to you soon," Prue whispered with a sigh.

"What the hell was that thing…" Paige asked, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"That was a demon Paige…" Prue explained. "Yeah…we get that expression every once in a while," Prue sighed. "I hate that you were thrown into this without even a moment's warning. At least me, Piper, and Phoebe had some warning when she read the spell out of the Book of Shadows," Prue sighed, with a sad look on her face. "Anyways, we are going to have to teach you to defend yourself against demons. You have got to learn what your powers are, and how to use them,"

Paige sighed, wishing that her newfound family didn't have to have this kind of responsibility. "Why do I have to do this?" Paige finally asked, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"It is our job to vanquish demons, to protect innocents from them," Prue tried to explain. "Look it will be easier to explain with the Book of Shadows…" Prue said, and Paige reluctantly got out of the car. Prue unlocked the front door, and led Paige into the manor.

"You wouldn't believe how much times I drove past here, wondering if you were my family…" Paige murmured.

"Well…you're here now…" Prue said, and lead her into the attic. Andy was in the attic already. "Hey Andy…" Prue said, dodging around him and grabbing the Book of Shadows. "Paige…come on over here," Prue called out, and Paige sat down next to her. "This is the Book of Shadows…where all of our history and magic has been recorded for many generations," Prue explained. Prue turned through pages until she reached the spell that Phoebe had recited three years ago. "This is the spell Phoebe used to unblock our powers…and probably released yours now since she is gone…" Prue said. "I know you had premonitions like Phoebe…have you levitated?" Prue questioned.

"Levitate?" Paige asked nervously. "You mean like to fly?"

"Kinda…" Prue said nervously. Paige shook her head, and Prue nodded. "We are going to have to teach you the craft…"

"I doubt that Piper will want to…" Paige murmured. Prue suddenly wrapped her arms around Paige.

"Paige…sweetie, Piper will be begging for your forgiveness sooner or later," Prue murmured. Pulling away, Prue opened up to the page to where Melinda Warren's page was. "That is Melinda Warren…the first of our generation. She predicted that this would happen…the three of us protecting the innocent from the evils…which we are going to have to teach you about…"

"You keep saying we…I have the feeling it is just going to be you teaching me…" Paige sighed, running a hand through her hair. Andy walked down to Prue and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Paige right?" Andy asked, looking at her.

"Yeah…" she whispered, rubbing her shoulders. "This is so much to take in," Paige murmured.

"I know it is Paige," Prue whispered, "I'm sorry that this is how you met us…" Prue said, putting her hand over Paige's. Just as Paige was about to open her mouth, she heard a door slam. "Prue, Andy!" Piper called out, and when she walked in her face went sour once again. "I see you are here still,"

"Piper that is enough," Leo commanded orbing in. "This is your sister…"

"She is no sister of mine," Piper snapped. Paige got up, and headed downstairs.

"Paige wait," Prue called after her, heading downstairs and catching her arm. "I can't let you go out there…especially without you knowing how to defend yourself," Prue said.

"That'd probably be a good idea," Cole gasped shimmering in. Paige let out a squeal not expecting to have someone appear in front of her, and she orbed. A millisecond later, she orbed back into the same spot.

"Source is pissed off that you and Piper managed to save Paige already, and kill one of his most powerful assassins," Cole wheezed. It looked liked that every part of his body hurt, but Prue didn't really care.

"What information do you have?" Prue asked in an annoyed voice. "The longer you stay here, the faster demons will get attracted here," Prue growled.

"The Source is going to attempt to turn Paige evil..." Cole started to explain slowly easing himself in the couch.

"There is no way to do that…" Paige said suddenly, "I am not going to become evil,"

"The Source won't care that you won't want to become evil…he'll find a way…I know I tried," Cole murmured.

"Alright you gave us your information, now leave," Prue stated. Cole sighed, and shimmered away. Prue turned to Paige, and sighed. "Phoebe's demon ex," Prue explained. Paige just stared at Prue, and Prue said, "We'll get into that another time,"

A couple hours later 

Paige walked into her apartment with a sigh. She rubbed, her neck trying to get the kinks out of it. This day was totally unexpected, and Paige felt emotionally drained. Who wouldn't, after finding out her family are witches, and that she is supposed to complete one third of some powerful coven of light witches? She was surprised to see Glen crashed on her couch. She let out a small chuckle, and walked into her bathroom for a nice hot shower.

The Source was lurking around as he saw Paige's friend sleeping peacefully on the couch. Flaming up there, he silently walked over to him, and forced himself inside of Glen's body. As he entered, Glen tried to regain control of his body, letting out choking noises. Paige stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her, and put another towel on her head to dry her hair. She heard some choking noises, and walked out of the bathroom, and found Glen sitting up coughing. "You ok?" Paige asked, putting a hand on his back. He nodded, still coughing. Paige grabbed him a glass of water, and he took a couple sips.

"Thanks," he said giving her a grin.

"No problem…" Paige said, suddenly a little antsy of Glen. "I am going to go get changed…" she said, and walked into her closet, and grabbed a clean pair of clothes, maybe her and Glen could go grab some take out or something. Just as she pulled a sweater over her, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Glen…what are you doing?" she asked, feeling nervous. He turned her around, and she noticed something different in his eyes. He didn't say anything he just leaned in closer. "Have you been drinking or something?" Paige grumbled, trying to push him off of her.

"Isn't this what you want?" Glen mumbled in her ear, his hand slowly going down her back. Before he could do anymore, her apartment door was kicked off its hinges, getting thrown back a couple feet. Paige saw Prue there; hand up in a stop gesture. "You couldn't make this easy could you Prue?" He growled, his voice changing. Paige tried to get out of Glen's reach, but he just tightened onto her, and she let out a groan of pain. "Too late to save your youngest sister…again,"

"Leave the boy's body…" Prue took a commanding step towards them, "and leave my family alone,"

"Going to vanquish me all by yourself Prudence?" The Source's voice came flying out of Glen's mouth. Suddenly Glen's body dropped to the ground, and the Source fully revealed himself. Flames surrounded him and Paige, and they were teleported back down to the Underworld. The Source roughly threw Paige to the ground, and Paige let out a yelp of pain. She gently cradled her left wrist, and looked in fear at the Source. "Don't worry there Paigey Girl…you'll learn to love evil…"

He started to walk the opposite direction, and but turned around once again, "Don't worry about being alone my seer will keep you company…" A woman appeared out of nowhere, with a crystal ball. She gazed at Paige flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"You my dear have a great gift…" she purred slightly. "Don't need the aid of dark magic, or a crystal ball to see the future…just your mind…" she strutted over to her. "Once you learn to embrace evil into your heart again…you will be a powerful asset to evil…"

Paige's apartment 

"LEO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Prue screamed, fists in the air. "OUR LITTLE SISTER IS DOWN IN THE UNDERWORLD-," That got Leo's attention and he orbed immediately to Prue's side. Leo opened his mouth, but Prue cut him off, "Orb me into the Underworld, we need to go save Paige,"

"Piper isn't going to be very supportive of this plan," Leo sighed.

"Well Piper's brain is in the gutter," Prue grumbled. Leo took her by the arm, and they orbed to the Underworld.

"Shouldn't we have Piper with us?" Leo asked quietly as they looked for Paige.

"You think she would come willingly?" Prue sighed.

The Oracle was showing all of this to Paige, her oldest sister and her brother-in-law looking for her. "All their attempts to find you will be in vain deary," she drawled. Paige shot a teary eyed glare at the Oracle, refusing to say anything to her. She continued to look at the ball and she felt a sob coming on, and a ringing in her ears. _Cole shimmered in and threw an energy ball at the Oracle, grabbed a frightened Paige, and shimmered to Prue and Leo. He suddenly convulsed, and looked down at his abdomen, and a sword protruded out of it. _Paige opened her eyes, and the Oracle didn't seem to notice Paige spacing out having a vision. Cole shimmered into the room, and saw Paige. He owed Phoebe and every innocent he ever killed, to save Paige from becoming evil. Cole summoned an energy ball.

"My Liege!" the oracle screamed finally seeing what Paige had seen just moments ago. Cole, threw an energy ball at the oracle, and grabbed Paige gently by the arm.

"Come on, I am getting you out of here," Cole said, gently taking her by the arm, and leading her out of the cave.

"Cole…you need to get out of here…" Paige tried to warn him, but he just shook his head.

"Come on, I got to take you back to your sisters…I owe that to Phoebe, and every innocent," Cole said, a sadness in his eyes. "Prue," he stage whispered, and Prue turned to him, and saw that he had Paige.

"Cole…you need to get out of here," Paige warned, but he suddenly pushed her out of the way, and he let out a groan of pain, a sword plunging into his abdomen. "Cole!" Paige cried out, and trying to go to him. Prue waved her hand at the Source, sending him flying backwards. "Prue I tried to warn him…" Paige murmured, and Prue rubbed her shoulders gently.

Cole gently murmured, "Phoebe…" and he closed his eyes. A white ball of light went out of Cole and hovered over to Paige. She gently grabbed it. Leo grabbed onto Paige's shoulders, and orbed them away from the Underworld.

"About time you came home," Piper snapped, when she saw Prue and Leo. "What are you doing here?"

"Piper…she was kidnapped, thanks for your help by the way," he snapped, putting his hand over Paige's wrist. Paige sighed, and she saw Glen standing by the door. Andy had explained magic to him, and a look of guilt washed over his face.

"Paige…" he started, reaching out towards Paige, but she involuntarily shirked away from him. His face washed over in hurt, but Paige couldn't handle seeing Glen right now, not after the Source had possessed him. "Paige…I'm sorry…" Glen said, but Paige walked away, heading towards the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue followed Glen into the living room, and saw Paige cradling Cole's spirit. Glen walked near her, but she moved away when he get close. "Paige…" Glen whispered, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Paige finally turned around and looked at him.

"It's not your fault," Paige whispered, reluctantly putting a hand on his knee, but when Glen moved his hand down to cover it over Paige's, she pulled away. He had a wounded look on his face, and he let out a sigh. Glen knew that Paige was going to need some time to calm down.

"When you are ready to talk Paige…I'll be here," Glen said in a small voice. Paige nodded, and Glen painfully stood up, and Prue put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get Leo to orb you home," Prue said in a soft voice. Leo walked over to them, and orbed Glen away. "You ok sweetie?" Prue asked, sitting down next to Paige. Paige just numbly wrapped her arms around Prue. "One of the many down sides of being one of the Charmed Ones," Prue whispered. Prue looked at the glowing orb in Paige's hands. "That's Cole's soul... I know you feel bad about losing Cole…but in a way, you didn't. If anything you saved him. When he was supposed to be vanquished, he was supposed to go to hell…but instead his soul went to you. You can now deliver his soul back to where it belongs,"

"Really?" Paige asked in a hopeful voice. "How?"

"We can write a spell to send it where it belongs…this can be your very first spell," Prue said, grabbing a pad and paper.

"So how do we write a spell?" Paige asked in a nervous voice. Prue laughed and started to write a little bit of a spell down. _Return, return, the form that was, much good will come, much evil flee._

"Return that was meant to be?" Paige added. Prue gave her a smile.

"That's good. Now lets just recite the spell…_ Return, return, the form that was, much good will come, much evil flee,_ _Return that was meant to be," _they chanted, and Cole's soul disappeared in a swirl of white lights. _Cole wondered where he was, because there sure as hell wasn't the Wasteland. The whole setting was white, and he was dressed in white. "Cole…" he instantly turned around, and saw Phoebe. _

"_Phoebe…" Cole murmured, and she fell into him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. She squeezed onto him, and she felt like she could for eternity. "I missed you so much," Cole murmured into her hair. "I love you Phoebe,"_

"_I love you too Cole," she whispered to him. _

"You did good Paige…" Prue said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks," Paige whispered. Her cell phone started to buzz, and she grabbed it. "Matthews," Paige said into her phone.

"Paige…if you are feeling any better, I need you to come back to work," Mr. Cowan said.

"Sure Mr. Cowan…I'll be there in a couple minutes," Paige murmured, grabbing her purse. She hung up the phone, and Prue turned to Paige. "I'll be back…" Paige said, but Prue still look worried.

"Paige…I am not sure how I feel about you going out to do work when you haven't mastered orbing yet," Prue said in a worried voice.

"Prue… I need to be at work," Paige said firmly. Prue sighed, and thought for a moment.

"Just yell for Leo…he should hopefully hear you…if not, give me your cell phone," Paige handed Prue her cell phone, and Prue programmed her cell phone into it. "And if Leo doesn't respond, that is my cell phone number,"

"Thanks…" Paige said, and she left the room. Paige walked to her lime green buggy and started it up.

She drove to South Bay Social Services and sighed. She walked into the office, and saw Mr. Cowan. "What's going on Mr. Cowan?" she asked.

"We just got a boy, brought in by his foster parents parole officer," Mr. Cowan said. Paige looked and saw a young boy, probably about ten or twelve. Then her eyes went over to the parole officer. Her jaw nearly dropped, and but she managed to keep her composure. "We need you to watch Tyler…" Mr. Cowan said, and Paige bit back a groan.

"Babysitting?" Paige asked with a resound sigh.

"I would really appreciate it," Mr. Cowan said, and she nodded her head. She walked over to them with a pleasant smile on her face.

"So you are the social worker…Miss Matthews?" the parole officer said with an open smile.

"Call me Paige," she said, and he warmly shook her hand.

"I'm Henry Mitchell…and this is Tyler," he said motioning over to the twelve year old.

"Hi," he said in a closed off voice. Paige gently put a hand on his shoulder, and barely bit back a gasp as she was hit with a premonition. _She saw a couple bickering and a pair of demons shimmered in, killing them then morphing into them. A few more images flashed by with similar outcomes, and Tyler running away each time. _Paige opened up her eyes, and felt Henry's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah…I just didn't get a chance to eat something before I came in," Paige said. It wasn't necessarily a lie; she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"I haven't eaten anything either…" Tyler said, and Paige gave him a smile.

"Come on kiddo," she said, "I can go get us something to eat," she said. "You are welcome to join us Henry…" Paige said over her shoulder. Henry sighed, and shook his head.

"I can't…how about a rain check?" he said a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sounds great," Paige said, looking back at him with a grin. She turned her gaze to Tyler, "So what are you hungry for?" she asked, giving Mr. Cowan a wave as she led Tyler to her car.

"Dunno," he said, with a shrug of his shoulder. Paige sighed, that didn't help her very much.

"How about Chinese Take Out?" Paige suggested.

"That sounds good," Tyler said, looking out the window as she started up the car. Paige heard her cell phone going off and she answered it.

"Matthews," she answered, giving Tyler an apologetic look.

"Um…hey," Glen's voice came on the other line.

"Hi," she said, turning into Wong's Chinese Restaurant. "Look Glen…I can't really talk right now," Paige said to Glen.

"Well…ok," Glen said with a sigh.

"I'll give you a call later," Paige promised, and she hung up the phone. "Sorry about that," Paige apologized to Tyler.

"Whatever," he said, getting out of the car. Paige sighed, and opened up her door as well. "Tyler…why did you run away?" Paige questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tyler said, a bit of agitation hitting his voice.

"Alright we don't have to talk about that," Paige said, her hands raised up. "So what do you like to do?" she asked trying to get him to open up. He ignored her and anger was apparent on his face. Suddenly the fire alarm went off in the restaurant and Tyler ran off. Paige started to run after him, and saw the demons from her vision pop in.

"Leo!" Paige called out and he instantly orbed in. "Look, go get my sisters, there is a demon on the loose," Paige said. Leo just grabbed Paige, and orbed over to Tyler.

"What the hell?" Tyler shouted, and Leo grabbed onto Tyler's arm before orbing away.

"Piper!" Leo called out as the demons shimmered in. Piper ran in and flicked her wrists at the demons, but they dodged at the way. Prue walked into the manor and ducked as an energy ball came flying at her.

"God, more demons!" Prue groused, and she swished her arm at them sending them crashing into the wall.

"We're outnumbered," the male demon said to the female demon and she nodded before they both shimmered out. Tyler looked at them, and Piper was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"You're like me," he said to them.

"Are you the one who started the fire?" Paige asked, finally connected the dots in her head. Tyler nodded, guilt entering his face.

"Yeah…I didn't mean to," he said. Piper felt for the poor boy.

"I know it is hard to control," Piper said, "powers anyway," she said leading the boy to the kitchen.

"You seemed to be in perfect control when they came," Tyler said.

"That took years of practice," Piper said with a smile. "Now my first power," she said, grabbing a plate and tossing it in the air. She flicked her wrist at it, and it froze, "was triggered when I was scared," Tyler looked in wonder at the frozen plate in the air. She grabbed it and put it on the counter. She grabbed one of her botched muffins and gave him a smile, "Now my second power was more of an anger than a fear reaction," she said flicking her wrist at the muffin and it exploded.

"Sweet!" Tyler said, giving her a grin. Paige was watching from the doorway and she smiled. Piper looked at Paige and gave her a small smile.

"So we are going to have to look for who is after you," Piper said with a smile, "Come on Tyler…we are going to show you something,"

"Thanks," Tyler said. They were just about to head into the attic when energy balls started heading for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Prue swished her arm at the energy balls and they went sailing towards the demons. Piper flicked her wrists at them, but they somehow managed to dodge her power. "Not good," Piper said. Prue astral projected over behind one of them, and poked her shoulder. The demon turned around and she punched her in the face. Prue smirked as the demon went falling down. "Paige, duck!" Prue called out as she astral projected back into her body. Paige saw an incoming fireball and squealed orbing out of the way. Paige orbed back into the same spot and saw a demon coming her way. Prue swished her hand at the demon, sending him flying backwards.

"Piper, get him upstairs. Paige go with her," Prue commanded, sizing up the demons around her, knowing she could probably take some of them on if it came to close combat. Piper ignored Prue's request and flicked her hands at the demons general direction, freezing the room. "Ok that works," Prue said, and she went upstairs. "Where's Andy?" Prue shot at Leo. "Never mind, just go get him," Leo nodded and orbed away. "How long do you think that freeze will hold for?" Prue asked Piper as they took the stairs two at a time.

"I don't know Prue," Piper groused grabbing Tyler by the arm as they dragged him up the stairs.

"I can run up the stairs myself," Tyler muttered and Piper just ignored him. Paige was right at their heels, and just as they were about to hit the attic a demon shimmered in and grabbed Paige. "Paige!" Tyler called out as the demon started to pull out an athame. Paige threw her head back and hit the demon in the face, making him back up. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had stalked over to the demon and grabbed his wrist, and twisted it to the point where he let go of it. She elbowed him in the face, and tossed him over her shoulder and tossed him over the stairs.

"Whoa…" Paige murmured, wondering how she did that. Prue grabbed her hand and dragged her into the attic. "How did I do that?" Paige asked to herself.

"I don't know Paige," Prue said, "but we need to worry more about getting the demons vanquished,"

Leo orbed back with Andy and he looked around in the attic. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh you know the norm," Prue said, squinting her eyes at the attic door slamming it shut. "Demons scrambling in, trying to kidnap this little boy,"

"I am not a little boy," Tyler grumbled.

"Ok whatever," Prue said. The demons shimmered into the attic and Prue swished her arm at them, sending them flying back. Tyler glared at them and focused all his anger he could at them, instantly setting them on fire. "Whoa…not little boy," Prue said. "Nifty power," Prue said to him with a smile.

"They'll be back," Tyler sighed, trying to push past Prue and Andy.

"Whoa where do you think you are going?" Andy asked, taking Tyler's arm. "You aren't going anywhere,"

"They are going to come after you until I get captured…I can't let that happen to you, or any of my foster parents," Tyler said, but Andy didn't let go.

"Running away is only going to prolong someone finally capturing you," Andy said. "You are going to be safest here," Tyler sighed, and looked at Paige.

"It is going to be fine," Paige assured him, walking next to him. "Do you know why they are after you?" Paige questioned. Tyler shook his head.

"I don't know…I guess my power," Tyler murmured.

"Close…" Piper said from the book. "They want you to be the body guard of the Source," Paige shuddered at the mention of the Source.

"The Source?" Tyler questioned.

"Of all Evil," Prue finished up for him. "Pretty big bad guy," Prue sighed angrily. Piper motioned Tyler to come over towards the book and he looked at it.

"I'm in that?" Tyler asked.

"Not you specifically, but your power," Piper explained. Tyler read over the book and sighed.

"I'm…evil?" Tyler asked, and Piper shook her head.

"Of course not," Piper said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "In your case…your power can go either way…it just depends on the user…" she said to Tyler. Tyler nodded, and gave Piper a smile. "Leo…maybe you should check with the Elders to see why these bounty hunters are after Tyler," Leo nodded, giving Piper a peck on the cheek before orbing off.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Tyler asked.

"You are going to come with me," A demon appeared out of nowhere. Piper flicked her hands at him, and nothing happened.

"Prue," Piper said, and Prue swished her arm at him, but once again the same effect. Tyler tried to set him on fire, but same affect as well. Paige stepped in front of Tyler protectively, and the demon laughed at her.

"What are you going to do there witchy poo?" he asked, taking a step towards Paige. Paige threw out her fist and caught him across the jaw. He tried to backhand her, but she dodged out of the way, and using his momentum, managed to trip him. "That is all you witches got?" he asked.

"He isn't in the book," Piper called out, fear entering her voice. Prue grabbed onto Paige's hand, and in turn Piper grabbed Prue's hand.

"The Power of Three will set us Free," Prue said to Paige, and she and Piper started to chant it. "_The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free!" _ Paige added her own voice into the spell, and the demon was weakening. Tyler glared at him, focusing on all of the anger and pain these demons had caused him and the demon shot up in flames. "_The Power of Three will set us free!"_ They chanted once last time and he was vanquished.

"Whoa…" Tyler said, and ran a hand through his hair.

"That was some powerful good magic," Piper said ruffling Tyler's hair. Andy walked over to Prue and squeezed her hand gently. "They won't be picking on you anymore,"

"I won't have to run away anymore…" he whispered, and he gave Piper a shaky smile.

"This is one of the perks of magic, seeing how we actually help people," Prue told Paige with a grin, sidling closer to Andy. Paige looked at her watch and saw she should probably bring Tyler back to South Bay Social Services.

"Tyler…I should probably bring you back," Tyler nodded, and gave Piper a smile.

"Thanks for making me believe I am a good person," he said to Piper, and she gave him a grin.

"Wait before you go," Piper said, leading him downstairs, she handed him one of her homemade cookies.

"Thanks Piper," he whispered giving her a swift hug before turning to Paige.

"I won't run away anymore," Tyler promised, and Paige gave him a smile.

"I know you won't," Paige said, leading him out of the manor, but then she forgot Leo had orbed them here. "Um…Leo, can you orb me to my car really quick?" Paige asked.

"Yeah…" he said, and he gently grabbed Paige and Tyler, and orbed them over to her car. Leo looked at Paige, and gave her a smile. "I think Piper is starting to loosen up towards you a little bit," Leo remarked and Paige sighed.

"I hope so…" Paige said. "You ready to go home Tyler?" Tyler nodded and he went inside her car. "Thanks…I wouldn't have been able to save him by myself," Paige said to Leo. He smiled and orbed away. She got into her car and drove them over to South Bay Social Services. Henry was already in the parking lot, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hey…" Henry said, "You didn't cause too much trouble for Miss Matthews did you?" he asked Tyler as they walked towards Henry.

"No, he was great," Paige, said flashing him a smile.

"I'm glad," he breathed, putting a firm hand on Tyler's shoulder. "I guess I'd better take you back home," Tyler nodded enthusiastically, and Henry chuckled, and once again his eyes trailed over to Paige.

"So…" he said turning himself fully to Paige, "I know we just met and all…but I'd like to take you out some time,"

"Sure…" Paige went in her purse, and pulled out a pen and pad. She wrote down her cell phone number, and gave it to Henry. "Give me a call anytime," she said giving him the piece of paper. Paige smiled as their fingers brushed against his. His hand lingered there for a moment, and pulled away.

"See ya around," Henry said, getting into the car, and started it up. Paige gave him a wave as he drove away. She went inside and looked for Mr. Cowan.

"Paige…thank you so much for doing that today," Mr. Cowan said surprising her.

"No problem…you need me around for anything-,"

"Nope go on home," Mr. Cowan said, and Paige smiled. "Be on time tomorrow Matthews.

"I will," Paige called over her shoulder. She once again got into her lime green buggy, and drove to her apartment. Paige walked into her apartment, and debated on calling Glen or not. She knew that Glen didn't do anything, and she owed him that much. Paige grabbed onto the phone and called Glen. "Hello?" Glen answered in a tired voice.

"Hey Glen," Paige said in a small voice.

"Paige," he breathed. "Hi,"

"Sorry about….before," she murmured.

"Its ok," Glen said a smile in his voice.

"I'm just glad you aren't freaking out about what I found at I am," Paige sighed.

"Well of course I wouldn't freak out…we've been friends for so many years, and that couldn't interfere with that,"

"Yeah…" Paige said with a grin. "Well…I am going to crash, I had a rough day…"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later," Glen said, and they hung up. Paige sighed, and laid down on her bed, and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been several weeks since the Charmed Ones had been attacked. Piper had been trying to warm up to their newfound sister, but was having a hard time. It was a good thing Paige looked more like Prue than Phoebe, or Piper would not have been able to handle it. "Piper, are you going to only bond with Paige only doing witchcraft?" Prue asked walking in from the dark room. Piper turned to her sister and sighed.

"Well Paige needs to be ready to do these things Prue. Demons almost attack us on a weekly basis, and Paige needs to know the basics. I mean, look how we turned out…we were untrained, and we barely skimmed by, and…it got Phoebe killed," Piper sighed. That silenced Prue, and she put down her pictures and walked over to Piper.

"Piper…I know its hard, but we are all here for you," Prue said to her, and Piper nodded. "So what are you up to today?" Prue asked, knowing talking about Phoebe was a sore thing to do right now.

"Um…after trying to teach Paige about the basics of potion making, just going to P3," Piper murmured.

"When's Paige coming over?" Prue questioned, sitting down next to Piper.

"In a little bit…" Piper said vaguely. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go to your photo shoot," Piper said waving her hand at the door.

"Ok, I'll be home in a little while," Prue said, grabbing her camera. Piper sighed as she left, and looked over the ingredients for some basic potions, and she realized that she forgot that she had forgotten some herbs. Piper sighed, and looked where Prue had put up Paige's cell phone number, and sighed once again. Maybe she should just call Paige, if anything to have her get the missing herbs on her way over…and maybe try to bond with her as a sister.

Piper grabbed the cordless house phone, and just as she was going to call Paige, there was a knocking at the door. Still holding the cordless phone in her hand, she headed for the front door, and opened it. "I wasn't sure how you would feel if I just walked in…" Paige said nervously to her older sister.

Piper managed a tiny smile, and opened up the door wider. "Its ok to do that…I mean we are sisters…" Piper said. "But before we get all into witch business, how about we go grab some herbs I am missing, and get some coffee?" Piper offered grabbing her coat. Paige was surprised, but was glad that Piper was trying to bond.

"That sounds great," Paige said, stepping out of the way so Piper could get outside. "Um…do you want me to follow…or-,"

"We can just take the same car," Piper said gently, and led her to the SUV. Piper drove over to where the sisters normally bought herbs from, and was met with the cashier trying to calm down an angry customer. The girl flipped her long black hair angrily.

"Look it is stated there, I need the dragon blade," she commanded.

"I can't read Chinese, and the boss won't be back for-," Suddenly the girl shot up in the air, and grabbed the blade. Piper instantly shot her hands out freezing the cashier and was shocked to see that the girl wasn't frozen. She ran out of the store, and Paige instantly went after her. Piper followed her sister's lead, trying to catch the girl.

"Hey!" Piper shouted, but the girl ignored her. Frustrated Piper aimed her hands at a crate, and blew it up. Paige unintentionally orbed when the crate exploded and orbed back into place.

"How…" the girl started, turning fully to them. An old Asian man walked towards her.

"My daughter…" he said, and she turned to him, and saw a face she never wanted to see again, coming straight for her father.

"Father!" Yun-Low grabbed the Master's neck, and stabbed him in the stomach, and fell into the water.

"Ok…" Piper said, going to the girl, clearly seeing this as a demonic problem. "Look we will get your father back…" The girl turned to her and sighed.

"It is my battle…" she said.

"Look…"

"An-Ling," she supplied. "But I am not going to impose you and your family-,"

"An-Ling, we deal with this. We protect people," Piper explained. Paige stayed silent, "I'm Piper, and this is my sister-,"

"Paige," An-Ling said. "My people know of you as the Charmed Ones…"

"Then you know that we are stubborn," Piper said, and An-Ling nodded. "Ok, lets go," she said grabbing her arm and leading her to Piper's car. Paige got into the back seat, and stayed silent. She didn't know how to explain anything. Her cell phone went off, and Paige gave Piper an apologetic look.

"Matthews," Paige said, answering her phone.

"Hey Paige," Henry said.

"Henry…hi," Paige whispered in a surprised voice. She was glad he called, but after hearing the lectures from Piper and Prue, she knew that witchcraft had to come first. "I'm actually kind of busy right now…"

"It's ok, just a quick question…would you like to come to dinner with me tonight?" Henry asked. Paige repressed another sigh, knowing she would have to blow off meeting him again. Piper took a look at Paige's face in the rearview mirror, and suddenly felt for the poor girl. She always felt how Paige looked, ignoring Dan and Leo because of witch business.

"Paige…just say yes," Piper said, turning into the manor.

"Hold on one sec Henry," Paige said, putting her hand over the speaker. "Are you sure?" Piper nodded and Paige gave her a grin. "Sure…what time is good for you?" Paige questioned.

"Seven ok for you?" Henry asked.

"Make it 7:45, and it's a date," Paige said happily. Paige rattled off directions to the manor, and hung up the phone. "Thanks Piper," Paige said. "So who is this Yen-Low?"

"My father was training us to take his place…but when he didn't chose him as the new master…Yen-Low used what my father taught him against him,"

"So he can use water as a portal then?" Piper questioned.

"That is one of the abilities…I have yet to master," An-Ling admitted.

"Well…we will call our older sister, and our whitelighter to help us out," Paige added, as they walked into the manor.

415 Magazine

Prue sighed, as she developed her most recent photos. She smiled seeing a lot of them had turned out perfect for her boss. As soon as the film was developed and was able to withstand lights, she turned them on. Her cell phone went off, and she grinned when she saw it was Andy who was calling her. "Hi," Prue said smile apparent in her voice.

"Hi Prue," Andy said. "I got a break…so do you want to go grab some lunch?" he asked. Andy was in his car outside 415 already, and he had a small velvet box in his hands. He opened it up with a smile on his face, seeing the medium sized diamond on the ring.

"That sounds great," Prue said.

"Well come on out then," Andy said still grinning. "I am already out here waiting for you," A couple minutes later Prue dashed out and Andy honked the horn letting her know where he was. He put the ring in his pocket and tucked away the picnic basket he and Piper had made into the back seat.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Prue smiled, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "So where we going?" she asked as Andy started to drive. Luckily their old make out spot where Andy and Prue used to go.

"Close your eyes, and you'll see soon," Andy promised. "It's not very far, I promise," Prue smiled and closed her eyes. After a couple minutes Andy instructed, "Ok go ahead and open them," Prue opened her eyes, and she squeezed Andy's shoulders happily.

"Wow…Andy…"

"I know that there hasn't been anything constant in your life for a while, and I want you to know…nothing is taking me away again, and this will always be our spot," he said taking her hand and they sat down at the swing. Andy dug into his pocket, and pulled out the box.

"Andy…what are you doing?" Prue stammered as he got down on one knee.

"Prue…after everything that is happened to us, here we are still together. I know things have been rough, but I know we can get through life together. I love you Prue…will you marry me?"

Prue nodded, too shocked to say or do anything else. She offered out her hand to put the ring on it, and Andy slid it onto her left index finger. Prue smiled as tears of happiness stung at her eyes, and Andy wrapped her into a hug, firmly placing his lips over her in a sweet kiss. "I love you Prue," he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too Andy," Prue whispered. She didn't want this moment to end, but as soon as it came it went as her cell phone went off. She gave an aggravated sigh and answered, "What?"

"Prue we have a family emergency," Piper said.

"Now?" Prue groaned, and she sighed. "Alright we'll be there in a few," she heard a crash in the background and instantly Prue called out, "LEO!" Leo instantly orbed in and grabbed Prue and Andy, orbing them to the house.

Henry's Patrol Car

Henry sighed, and wished time would go faster so he could take Paige out for dinner. His CB radio went off and there was…a domestic disturbance call? He listened to the address and saw that it was the area where Paige was supposed to be picked up. He instantly headed for Halliwell Manor.

"Paige, watch out!" Piper yelled, flicking her wrists at Yun-Low. Yun-Low slashed his sword towards Paige and she jumped out of the way, but she didn't land. She continued to float higher in the air.

Prue, Andy, and Leo orbed in and saw Paige levitating in the air. Prue pulled Andy down, as a dagger came flying towards them. An-Ling got the Dragon Blade out and Yun-Low smiled at her.

"The Dragon Blade eh?" he asked. They started to sword fight, but Yun-Low bested her. The Dragon Blade fell to the floor, and Paige finally managed to levitate herself back to the ground. Paige swept her foot at his head, but he effortlessly dodged it. He laughed, "Coming to get me are you Wonder Woman?" he asked, and he and Paige began to fight.

Henry came to a halt at the Manor and stormed up the steps. From the door way he could see Paige fist fighting against someone. Henry was about to kick the door down, but it opened up. Henry stormed inside, and Yun-Low smirked, besting Paige, knocking her down on the floor. He picked up the Dragon Blade, and hopped into the sink. Henry just stared at where Yun-Low was just moments ago, but shook himself out of it to help Paige up. "Paige are you ok?" he questioned, before going all police mode.

"Yeah…I'm ok," Paige said, stretching the kinks out in her body.

"What the hell happened here?" Henry questioned after a moment. Paige looked nervously at Prue and Piper…not sure how to explain it to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Paige bit her lip, not entirely sure what to say. "Paige..." Henry started to say, but he froze right after uttering her name.

"Piper..." Paige murmured aghast.

"What?" she sighed.

"You could have blown him up!" Paige stated glaring at her older sister for a moment.

"Well we have a demon to hunt down, and having Henry here isn't going to help all that much. We need to get him out of here. We have a demon, and an innocent to save," Paige sighed. She hated the fact that she couldn't talk to anyone about being a witch besides her sisters and their whitelighter.

"Piper why don't we and An-Ling go look at the Book of Shadows...maybe we can find a way to get to Limbo..." Prue suggested after the exchange. "Let Paige try to explain to Henry what we are...I mean I have Andy, and you have Leo..."

Piper nodded, and gave Paige a smile. "Alright...if it gets too much, let out a holler...we might have to dust him..." Paige hoped it wouldn't go to having to erase her potential boyfriend's memory. Seeing Piper flick her wrists, Henry unfroze. He shook his head to clear it...what the hell happened in the few seconds after he said Paige's name.

"Look if you three are in trouble..." Henry started to say.

"No...well..." Paige murmured seeing Prue and Piper lead An-Ling upstairs. "Henry...it isn't anything...bad," she promised after a moment.

"Paige..some guy was out for blood while you guys were fighting..." he said, extremely worried about the woman in front of her. "What is going on?"

"That...guy was demonic..." Paige weakly started to explain.

"Well that much I can see Paige," he said, exasperated.

"Not what I meant...I mean he turned away from light magic..." she tried again.

"Magic?" he questioned. He sighed; and saw Andy walk in with a bottle of water. "Inspector Trudeau?" he asked softly.

"Officer Mitchell," Andy said to him. "I know it is a lot to take in,"

"My sisters and I are witches...the most powerful around actually," she murmured softly.

"Witches..." Henry said in a weird tone.

"Most powerful for the light side," Paige assured him.

"Ok..." he murmured after a moment.

"Just...ok?" Paige questioned softly, turning away.

"You are a good person Paige...just because you are a witch doesn't make me feel any different about you..." Henry said in a soft voice.

"Thanks Henry," Paige said with a smile. "As happy as I am that you aren't going to think of me any differently...me and my sisters need to take care of our little problem,"

"Paige...isn't there any way I can help?" Henry questioned after a moment.

"No...Henry...just go home," Paige advised.

"Paige...I can just let you and your sisters go down and fight some..."

"Henry..." Paige sighed.

"I really wouldn't fight him on this Paige. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe did, and I still followed along anyways..." Henry smiled lightly at the other man, and she sighed.

"We'll see what Prue has to say about that," Paige muttered, standing up. Andy just chuckled, making the young woman roll her eyes.

"Its not like you guys can do anything anyways...you aren't a guardian angel anymore," Paige reminded the ex-whitelighter. Andy frowned at that note, but he knew that even though he was a mortal, he was going to be able to help the Charmed Ones out one way or another.

"Ok...lets go," Paige sighed, heading up the stairs. Henry and Andy followed silently behind her.

"Paige..." Piper said, "we are almost done with the-," she sighed seeing Henry. "You really shouldn't be here Henry," she grumbled.

"Piper," Prue murmured.

"Prue, you should be agreeing with me on this one," she shot back at her sister. "Considering what happened with Andy..." Prue felt sadness waft over her after hearing Piper's words. Seeing Prue's frown, Andy walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned his chin on top of her head.

"Prue-," Piper started.

"Its fine," Prue said shortly. She sighed, and after breathing into Andy's chest, she turned back to the book. She pulled away from Andy. He stayed in arm's length of Prue, just in case she needed him once again.

"We should probably tell Leo where we are going..." Piper sighed. She hadn't really spoken to Leo much...he had been busy with other charges. Plus her sour attitude hadn't helped much in the matter. Hearing his name on his wife's lips, he orbed in. She allowed a small smile to come on to her face seeing her husband at home.

"

"You called?" he questioned softly. He looked from Piper to the rest of the sisters. He could tell that this wasn't a personal call. He felt Piper's sadness still, but bit that down. "What's going on?"

"Don't those useless Elders tell you anything?" Prue snapped at their whitelighter. "This is our innocent An-Ling. We are going after her father, which this Yen-Low character kidnapped,"

"Limbo...you don't know what can be going on down there if there is any magic in play at all there," Leo said in a worried voice.

"We'll be fine Leo," Piper murmured. He turned to her, and frowned lightly. Usually Piper was the voice of reason, and tried to at least think about the consequences before going after a demon. That was usually how Prue had thought of things. Apparently Prue was surprised to, because she was gaping at Piper.

Paige felt a little left out of the conversation, not being a witch herself all that long. Henry walked next to Paige, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly, and placed her hand on top of his. Seeing the look on Paige's face, Leo sighed, "You girls can't go there under prepared, especially now,"

"Leo...we are still the Charmed Ones," Prue shot.

"That may be true Prue," Leo stated, "but now more than ever you should be trying to help your sister with the craft...and neither of you have been to limbo,"

Paige frowned lightly. "We really shouldn't be fighting about how we are going to do this...it is just wasting time we can be using to help An-Ling's father," she said reluctantly, not really wanting to interrupt the rant. Leo smiled lightly at the new-found youngest sister, and sighed.

"An-Ling...did your father teach you how to reach-," An-Ling shook her head sadly.

"That...was the only skill I was not able to master..." she murmured. "We would have to use the portal though any form of water..." Prue thought for a moment.

"Maybe..." Prue started. "Maybe I can Astral project down to Limbo..."

"That would only take you there Prue," Piper murmured. "We might need the Power of Three,"

"I can get the Master to tell me how to use the portal..." she murmured, and then I'll Astral Project right back..." Prue sighed taking a deep breath.

"Prue...I don't think this is a good idea," Piper stated.

"Well it is the only one we got," Prue said, closing her eyes to focus on Limbo. She felt the weightlessness she always felt while she astral projected, and found herself in a dead desolate area. She looked around, and frowned.

"Who are you?" an elderly man asked her.

"You must be An-Ling's father," Prue murmured. "I am one of the Charmed-,"

"Watch out," Prue immediately ducked, and Yen Low smirked.

"Well..this is definitely a surprise," he said with a smirk. She threw her fist out and it caught him across the jaw. "Wow," he stated, "you seem a bit stronger than your sister..." He pulled the Dragon Blade, and Prue shot her hand out sending it flying hundreds of feet back. He shot back towards the Dragon Blade. Prue immediately headed towards him, and Yen-Low let out a bellow of a laugh.

"You have no idea how things work here missy," he said, suddenly the Dragon Blade appeared and hit Prue's Astral form. She looked in fear when she felt herself being drawn into the Dragon Blade...


	9. Chapter 9

"Piper," Paige said as her older sister continued to pace around the attic. She didn't seem to hear Paige calling her name. "Piper, she hasn't been gone that long..." she informed her, turning to look at Prue's motionless body. She also saw a look of worry on Andy's face, apparently not having witnessed her astral projection for all that long before.

"It has been too long for Prue...normally it is just an in and out thing," Piper said, stopping her pace momentarily. "Maybe we should just try summoning her back," she said, giving her eldest sister's body a glare. She walked over to the Book of Shadows, and started to flip to the "Find a lost witch spell."

Paige followed Piper to the book, and read over the spell. "Are you sure that is going to bring Prue back?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "But we can't let this go on any longer," Piper growled. "_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us, who call you near. Come to us and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me,_" Paige looked towards their older sister's body. She let out a gasp, and looked around. Andy immediately was at her side once again, and Prue tossed him over her shoulder. "Whoa there missy," Piper started.

"Who are you?" Prue shot, her eyes narrowing.

"Piper what the hell did you do to our sister?" Paige shot at her.

"I didn't do anything Paige," Piper snapped at her younger half sister.

Prue shook her head, and then her face had a hit of realization. "Your sister is a very brave girl.." she turned her head towards An-Ling. Her face lit up in recognition.

"Father?" she questioned, looking at Prue's eyes.

"Yes..." he said, "we have to get back...who knows what Yen-Low will do with Limbo acting like it is..." he whispered. The Yen master walked over towards the sink and dumped a glass of water on the floor. Waving Prue's hand over the water, it turned into a portal. An-Ling looked towards the portal, and saw the desolate wasteland that was now Limbo.

Piper turned to Henry, "You need to leave now...who knows what kind of demons will show up when we leave,"

"But-," Piper didn't have time for this. She was not going to lose another sister. She flicked a wrist at the parole officer and froze him. "Alright, lets go," Piper said. The Yen Master, looked at the remaining Charmed Ones.

"It is time for us to enter...just go ahead and jump into the portal," Piper looked at her youngest sister, and grabbed Paige's hand. She felt a jolt of power go through her hand, and felt slightly like her old self before a vanquish. Piper jumped down into the water first, and Paige looked down at the water before following her sister's lead. Piper lightly caught Paige as she came flying down to the cave ground. An-Ling and Prue were already ahead, heading towards the Yen Master's abandoned body.

"I don't like the looks of this," Piper murmured.

Yen-Low floated down from the sky, and the Master turned towards him. In Prue's body, the master threw off a lot more intimidating appearance. Yen Low suddenly threw out a kick, and sent Prue flying.

"Father!" An-Ling shouted. Piper threw out her hands, and suddenly an explosion sent Yen Low flying backwards. The Master in Prue's body was able to fend off from being pulled towards the void pulling all living things in. Yen Low had already recovered and headed towards Prue. Piper threw her hands out attempting to freeze him, but it just put a slow mo on him. Paige took a deep breath, and ran over to him.

"Paige!" Piper shouted, trying to stop her sister. He unfroze, and let out a kick sending Piper flying into a wall. Paige managed to throw out her foot catching Yen Low in the gut.

"Coming around for round two are ya?" he questioned, before starting throw an assault of physical attacks towards her. With the limited skills Paige knew from Phoebe giving her, she knew that she was hitting harder, and dodging faster than she normally would have. He levitated up on top of a mountain like structure and Paige was about to try and activate her own levitation power. Instead of gradually shooting up like she first did when she activated her power; she blew up into the air. She easily met up with Yen Low, and knocked the Dragon Blade out of his hands. A right hook came towards her face, but she grabbed his wrist, and karate chopped his neck before kneeing him in the stomach. Her foot twisted and she nailed him in the head. Yen Low stumbled backwards, but managed to catch himself. He wiped the blood away from his nose, and cracked his neck before stumbling towards her again.

Down below Piper grabbed the Dragon Blade. She saw her half sister fighting much like Phoebe would have during this ordeal if she was alive still. Piper shook her head at that thought and ran towards the Master's lifeless body. An Ling came with her father, and he took the blade from her. She squinted at the blade for a moment, but couldn't think of a way to switch their bodies. They didn't have the potion ingredients, but Piper did remember the spell she had used when she thought Leo was going to die. She had switched their powers and she had healed him. Maybe if she tweaked the spell a little bit she could do a soul swapping spell. They may need the Power of Three to defeat Yen Low. "I think I got a way to switch you back to your body," she offered weakly. She never came up with spells; it was usually Prue or Phoebe that did. She took a deep breathe and focused on the spell ignoring the battle going on behind her. "_What's yours is her's, what's hers is his, let their souls cross the line, their bodies aren't meant to be shared, switch their souls through the air,_" as she uttered the last part of the chant, the soul that was captured in the Dragon Blade shimmered out of the blade, and towards Prue's body. The Master's soul flew from Prue and back into his body. Prue's soul went back into her body.

"Whoa...that was weird," Prue murmured, before receiving a glare from her younger sister. She looked up and saw their youngest sister fighting Yen Low. "Alright..."she saw looked down at the soul holding blade, and swished her finger at it. The blade telekinetically shot towards Yen Low, and it hit him in between the shoulder blades. He fell down lifelessly to the ground, and Paige flew down next to him. The Master walked over towards the body and pulled out the blade.

"You three are very brave," he said to the Charmed Ones, and turned to his daughter.

"Father...we can go to their healer....he does wonders," she breathed. Her father just shook his head, and took her hands in his.

"This is the natural way...and I think it is time for me to go now....and Yen Low too," he saw tears in his daughter's eyes. "Don't be sad for me daughter; I am going the natural way. Things will work out, and you are going to be alright," Limbo changed back to the way it was supposed to be. It was beautiful, and the master headed towards the light.

"Ok...not to ruin the moment, but how are we getting out of here?" Paige questioned, rubbing her jaw. Before they could think about what they were going to do to get out of Limbo, An-Ling walked up to them. She grabbed the Charmed Ones hands, and smiled up at them.

"I think....think I know how to do this now," she whispered confidently. Their bodies started to float up in the air, and towards a portal that had opened up once more. When An Ling and the Charmed Ones opened up their eyes once more, they were back in the attic. "I did it," she said.

"Your father chose the right girl for the job," Piper murmured. Before she could say anything more, she felt herself being enveloped in an hug. Leo's arms were wrapped around her, and his head went into her neck. The eldest Halliwell started towards the Book of Shadows, and started to flip through the pages. She needed to update the Book of Shadows entry on Limbo. Andy slowly approached her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged his hands away, and telekinetically summoned a pen to her. As she scribbled down the entry, Paige walked over to An-Ling.

"So...what are you going to do now?" she asked the older woman.

"Head back to my home...to continue my father's teachings," An-Ling bowed respectively and Paige did the same. She looked at the puddle on the floor still, and waved her hand over it. It showed her home, and she smiled with a wave before jumping into the portal.

"Where's Henry at?" Paige questioned, wondering where the parole officer went.

"He had to go after one of his parolees....he was very reluctant to leave," Andy commented, as he watched Prue scribbling away, "Prue...maybe you should..."

"Andy..." she said, looking up from the old pages of the book, "the book needs to be updated; who knows what future witch may need this useful information," she snapped at him. He began to wonder where this attitude was coming from, but then thought back since Phoebe had died. The only time she had broken down was when she first died, but now that Paige was here, the telekinetic witch was focusing all of her power and energy into teaching the craft to the newly found youngest sister. Tha and finding a way to vanquish the Source to avenge Phoebe's death. He gently took the hand that wasn't writing, and gently pulled it away from the Book.

"Come on..." he mumbled, "when was the last time you ate something?" he questioned, noticing how scary thin she was starting to get. She sighed, and put the pen down. She didn't say anything, but she leaned up against him. Seeing her sisters with their significant others made her feel way too much like the third wheel, so she grabbed her purse.

"Alright..." Paige started, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "I am going to head back to my apartment now,"

"You know Paige," Piper said, "you don't have to go right now. I was thinking about whipping up some dinner. Why don't you stay for a while?" Piper had definitely changed in the past weeks of getting to know her youngest half-sister.

"Um....alright," she said, glad to have a family again.

_Sorry it has taken me so long to to update this story! There's been a lot of weird stuff going on in my life, so I am going to try updating as much of my fics as possible. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!_


	10. Chapter 10

"Paige duck!" Piper Halliwell shouted. The youngest Charmed One managed to get her body to the ground as a vial was shooting over her head. It hit the demon square in the chest instantly vanquishing him. Things had definitely gotten easier with Paige training with the Charmed Ones more often. Despite the fact that they weren't under one roof still, Prue and Piper were really trying to bond with Paige more on a sister level. Prue walked back over to her younger siblings.

"Not too bad," Prue observed. She was still trying to smother the need to train her powers and have her sisters do the same. She still wanted to go after the Source of all Evil. She and Piper both had the need to avenge the death of their fallen sister. "So…"

"Yeah…" Piper said, smoothing her hair out. "We were supposed to do lunch, I can still cook-," Paige was about to smile and nod enthusiastically her phone went off. She looked down at the caller ID and saw that was her boss.

"Sorry guys, as much as I would like this my boss is calling me back to work," she frowned lightly. "Maybe we can meet up at P3 later?" Paige asked, as she grabbed her purse off of the counter. She could see the disappointment on her sister's faces, but they seemed to understand.

"Yeah…bills got to get paid. That being said, I do have to be at a shoot in thirty minutes," And lucky for Piper she got stuck with the clean up since P3 didn't happen to open up for a while.

"Alright…I guess," Piper said as her sisters scurried out of the door. "I'll just clean up here," As she began to rearrange the furniture, her eyes fell on a picture of her, Prue, and Phoebe. She frowned at this note; she missed her sister. Suddenly a thought came to her; there were plenty of pictures of Phoebe, but none of Paige yet. She decided that tonight, she was going to get a picture of her family. Didn't have to be a professional one, just one maybe of them at P3. She smiled, and continued to clean up the manor.

**Prue's photo shoot**

Prue was just wrapping up the shoot, and found that she was proud of how it went. Models weren't too out there or too prima donna. She was able to get the shoot done before her time limit and was still paid for the full time. As she piled her things into her car, she heard screaming. Prue slammed her door shut, and ran towards the sound. She saw a teenaged girl being attacked by a couple of female demons. She looked around and didn't see anyone around to expose her powers. She flung her wrist out, and the female demons were thrown backwards.

"Get out of here," Prue said, helping the girl up. "Run…now!" the demoness hissed at her, and let out a wicked punch across her jaw.

"Tina, what's-," he saw Prue get knocked down and he pulled out his gun. "Stop!" Prue kicked out and hit the demon in the gut. She squinted at the further one, and she was slammed into the wall. She went to the closer one, and suddenly found smoke blowing in her face, and as she inhaled she felt sick. What the hell was going on? She coughed, and telekinetically shot out, and made the demon's own claw strike her in the chest, vanquishing it. The other demons disappeared and Henry went to Prue. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

**San Francisco Police Department**

Andy Trudeau let out a sigh as he looked through some of the old files he had been studying when he was curious about the Halliwells being witches. It turned out that he was right about them being magical. It was just in the wrong way; it was all different now that he was back on Earth, no longer an immortal being. "You doing alright there Andy?" Darryl questioned, snapping the other man out of his stupor.

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head, "Sorry, just a little spacey today," that was the understatement; when he wasn't trying to be a cop once more, his thoughts were on Prue. Suddenly his phone started going off, and he looked down and saw it was Henry Mitchell calling him. "Trudeau," he answered.

"I…uh…I am not sure how to say this but…"

**Downtown San Francisco**

"You know, it isn't like your charge wasn't safe, those sets off demonesses were dealt with-," Prue started off on the parole officer.

"But did you really have to-," he questioned, remembering the look on the young teenager's face when Prue vanquished one of the demons with their own power.

"Well if Piper was here, she could have been frozen. But that shouldn't matter because she wasn't smoked," she snapped at him.

"And you really shouldn't have been taking on all four of them at once…especially since when one of them-," he was interrupted by her coughing. "That's it, I am calling Andy,"

"Oh no-," but he had started dialing her boyfriend's number. After the short conversation with Andy, she knew she was in trouble. "Look, I am going to go head home. I really need to go develop some photos for a shoot,"

"Do you want-,"

"I am-," Prue coughed and then started once more, "I am fine. You go and make sure that my little memory spell didn't mess with your parolee's head too much," she headed for the car, and felt her own cell phone going off. She saw it was Andy, and she decided to ignore it for the moment and just go home. She had to check up on who the demons were and if need be hunt them down and go vanquish them.

**P3**

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt had finally done the inventory for the month and she heard someone coming down the stairs. Why is it that people seem to not know that her club was closed? "We are closed!" Piper called out as she headed towards the entrance. "Oh hey Paige," Piper said.

"Its ok that I came over right?" Paige questioned, still not sure on how she stood with her sisters at times.

"Of course it is," Piper said, wiping her hands. "I always have time for my sisters," she said. "What's up?" she questioned.

"I just got a call from Henry…" she sighed.

"Boy trouble?" she questioned, motioning for her to sit.

"Uh…" Paige bit her lip, not sure how to break what her boyfriend had just told her. "Not exactly…Henry called and said that Prue protected one of his parolees…"

"Well we protect innocents Paige…it's a part of being Charmed," Piper input.

"I know…well, he was worried because it was a lot of demons…and one of them 'smoked' Prue," she said. Piper sighed; it was bad enough when Prue was training and jumping on the bandwagon when demons were around, but it was beginning to look like Prue was on the hunt.

"Well…maybe we should go home and check up on our sister," she said, leaning over the bar and grabbing her keys.

"It seems like ever since we came back from Limbo, Prue has been acting different," Paige said as they headed towards Piper's van. Before she could say anymore, Leo orbed into the parking lot.

"Leo!" Piper whispered sharply, "what if-," before she could get out her rant, orbs swirled around them. The next thing they knew, they were in Halliwell manor. Prue was coughing furiously as she was making a potion. "Prue, what's going on?" Piper questioned.

"Well…we are going after," she coughed once more, and grabbed the bottle of water to take a swig of water. "We are going to go after to the Furies,"

"Prue…maybe Leo should heal you-,"

"I don't need any healing I am fine," she promised, coughing once more.

"Prue.."

"And I said I am fine. You guys need to stop worrying I am fine," she grabbed her vanquishing potions, and started for the car. Prue felt a vengeance within herself. She shrugged her sisters off. She felt the need to hunt down anyone evil.

"Uh…Leo?" Piper murmured, "go get Andy…now," While her other sister was conversing with her husband, Paige looked down quickly at the Furies. She was about to read what would happen if this particular demon smoked a witch but her arm was grabbed and was dragging them towards their sister. Prue looked irritated, and leaned on the horn.

"I scried for evil, and now we are going to it," she explained, and Piper frowned. It wasn't like Prue to start doing this again, especially with this look in her eyes.

"Prue…we usually wait for them to come to us. Why are we going after it?" Piper questioned not sure if she was going to like the answer.

"The Source needs to know that we aren't going to take any more from him," Prue said simply, and gunned it for the destination of the spreading of evil.

"Uh…Prue…maybe you should slow down a little bit?" Paige questioned, as Prue sped over a speed bump.

"We are almost there…" Prue growled, slamming on the breaks. They stopped in front of an alley, and Prue got out of the car. There standing in front of them were the same type of demons the eldest Charmed One fought earlier. They were after what looked like a mugger. Piper threw out her hands and froze the scene in front of them.

"Ok what are we going to do about them?" she questioned, but found that Prue was running towards their 'innocent,' and began to choke him. "Oh god, what the hell are you-,"

"He is evil Piper," Prue grunted, tightening her grip on his throat. Piper couldn't freeze the scene once more, but found that she didn't have to. Paige grabbed Prue's wrist, and wrenched her grip off of him.

"Run, now!" Paige shouted, and then turned to her sister. What replaced Prue's hands were now claws much like the Furies. Her blue eyes narrowed at the youngest Charmed One. She struck and Paige ducked. "Prue…come on…"

"You stopped me from fighting evil," she glowered at her, but then stopped. She waved her hands at the two frozen Furies and they were instantly unfrozen. The Furies seemed to know the spell they had wove working.

"Uh…Piper…" Paige and the Furies tried to attack her. Orbs swirled around her, and she appeared next to the Middle Halliwell. Piper readied herself, and threw her hands out making an explosion appear behind the all the Furies.

"We got to regroup and come up with a plan," Piper yelled as she dragged Paige out of the alleyway.

"Plan?" Paige grunted as she stumbled mid stride. "Our sister is a Fury!"

"I think one of us going to have to shadow Prue and make sure to doesn't kill an innocent and solidify the magic. She is still a witch until she makes her first kill as a Fury,"

"That sounds hard,"

"Well…locking Prue up with handcuffs isn't going to help. When I was turned into a Wendigo, I was able to break out with brute strength. Prue could just smoke out,"

"Well…maybe you should trail Prue," Paige murmured.

"I can only do so much Paige," she said, "and I can't just say a little spell fast to transport me to her fast enough. What about you orbing? You got the whole kung fu thing down…"

"I don't know if I can do this…" Paige whispered.

"Look, I can't blow up our sister," Piper sighed. "Ok….I am going to go home. If worse comes to worse call Leo and he can orb you around. Paige I have faith in you," Paige sighed, and turned around to face her sister. Piper did turn around and throw another freeze whammy on the Furies. She was shocked to see that Prue was among the frozen. "Leo!" Piper shouted. As soon as her husband appeared, how were they going to save Prue?

_I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter _


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly trying to get back into the swing of writing again; so hope this was a fast enough update for y'all

Paige Matthews and Piper Halliwell looked at their sister in front of them; momentarily frozen in the attic. Leo had orbed them there, and torn Prue away from the other Furies. For the moment, they were safe. They had set up a crystal cage set up around their eldest sister so she wouldn't escape. Hopefully the other Furies wouldn't come looking for her when they unfroze, but that seemed too unlikely. "How long are we going to keep her frozen?" Paige questioned, looking at the stationary witch/fury.

"As long as it takes," Piper sighed, looking through the family heirloom; the Book of Shadows. "Although I am not sure if any other witch has been able to reverse the transformation," she sighed. "When I was a Wendigo, it was just to kill the one that infected me…" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What the hell is a Wendigo?" Paige questioned, momentarily forgetting about their current predicament.

"Uh…" Piper was about to explain, but found maybe it wasn't a good time to talk about it. "I will tell you later about it," she sighed. "One of the many downsides of being a witch," she frowned, and started to think about of when Phoebe was turned into a Banshee. She was feeling down and depressed about the whole Cole thing. "Well…when Phoebe was turned into a Banshee, she was feeling deep pain when she was attacked. Maybe confronting what happened with Phoebe will snap her out of it," Piper thought aloud.

"How are we going to do that?" Paige questioned. "It's not like we can just summon Phoebe down to talk to her can we?" she asked. Piper shook her head; it seemed the Elders didn't want any of the sisters talking to her until they came to better terms with her death. Before Piper could suggest somehow getting their sister to the mausoleum where their sister was buried, the phone was ringing. "I guess I will get that since you have the firepower," she said, heading down the stairs to retrieve the cordless. Her mind was racing; what could they possibly do to get their big sister back? As her hands brushed against the phone, she felt a ringing in her ears. She knew enough to know that was the signaling of a premonition coming on.

_Andy was arresting someone; looked like a mugging from the victim that was shaking to the side. As he was getting the perp in the car, the Furies appeared. They yanked the mugger away from Andy, and he pulled out his gun. _The vision ended, and Paige went running up the stairs, taking two at a time. "PIPER!" she yelled, tumbling into the attic. "I think we may have a problem…" she looked at Prue, and she was deep in concentration. Was she trying to break the crystal cage? "I just had a premonition," Paige said, "The furies are going to be after Andy-," as soon as the words came out of her mouth, Prue's eyes snapped open. She let out a growl, and suddenly one of the crystals exploded, destroying the cage. She threw her hands forward, palms up and the next thing her sisters knew they were flying in the air. As soon as they hit the wall, Prue was gone in a wave of smoke.

"Ow…" Paige groaned, slowly getting up.

"As much as that hurts…" Piper grunted, "I think that kind of snapped Prue out of the Fury phase. She used her witch powers against us, not her Fury ones. Leo!" Piper called out; and her husband didn't appear. "Leo!" she bellowed. She turned to Paige, "Since our trusty Whitelighter is being held up by the Elders," she growled with malice lacing her voice. "Paige…maybe you can concentrate on Andy and maybe you can orb us to him,"

"I…I don't know," she bit her lip, "I guess I will give it a try," she closed her eyes and focused on him. She saw the city, and then she finally saw Andy stopping in front of a general drug store. She looked to see if anyone else is around, and she reached out for Piper's hand. "Got him," and as soon as her hand closed around her sister's orbs surrounded them. They appeared just as Paige's vision was playing out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Andy questioned, looking to see if the mugger had seen them orb in. Before they could explain what was going on, the Furies appeared. Andy's eyes bugged out of his head, "Prue?" he questioned. She stopped her tracking and couldn't seem to move. The other demons were heading towards Andy.

"Andy…get out of here," Paige said, intercepting one of the Furies from grabbing the guy in the car. Piper threw her hands out, and blew up the other one.

"Finally," she groused, "getting a hold of the freezing and the blowing up," Prue started for Piper, and Andy grabbed her.

"Prue what's going on?" he asked. She looks at him, "Your sister is not evil," he said. Paige suddenly thought of the mausoleum.

"Piper, take her," she threw the Fury towards Piper. She grabbed Andy and Prue and focused on where Phoebe Halliwell was buried. White and blue orbs surrounded the group and they appeared in the mausoleum right next to Phoebe's grave. The Eldest Charmed One's eyes widened and she drew it in.

"Paige why did you-," Andy started, but then he saw Prue's fixation on the grave. "Prue…its not your fault that she died," she shook her head.

"Its ok to be sad….or pissed off at her!" Paige stressed, "She left you, not only to fight evil, but left you way too soon. Be pissed, be sad, and don't just focus on hunting evil…" Instead of lashing out like Paige thought she would; she just went up to the grave and reverted back to her normal self. Andy slowly approached her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, lightly touching her little sister's grave. "I did it again huh Phoebs?" she questioned, "I let evil get in between all of us again…" Andy wrapped his arms around her, and she sagged against his body. He slowly slid them down to the floor. Paige looked at her broken big sister, and wondered how she and Piper were going to live with themselves still being alive while Phoebe wasn't. "I'm so sorry you guys," she whispered, as Andy's arms tightened around her. Andy looked over to her sister and gestured to have her walk over.

Paige walked over to her big sister, and Prue reached out for her hand. Paige bent down and grabbed her big sister's hand. "I'm sorry Paige…" she sniffled.

"Its ok Prue," she whispered. She remembered acting out a lot after her parents died until one close friend pulled her aside, and said that she was right to be pissed off, but she had to stop the downward spiraling she was forcing upon herself. It was part of the reason why she became a social worker, to help those who couldn't help themselves anymore. Prue smiled lightly, and found herself being slowly helped up by Andy. "Let's see if I can orb us home," She focused the house, and orbs surrounded them. Though it may take some time to get the Power of Three back to normal, at least they were on the right track now.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ow," Piper Halliwell said, rubbing her hands on her neck. Her and the eldest Halliwell had managed to incapacitate the Shocker Demon once more. "God...it has been hell since that electrical bastard showed up," Prue grabbed her younger sister's hands and pulled her up.

"I know the whole drinking instant coffee, and not using anything electrical is difficult-,"

"It shouldn't be!" Piper said in an exasperated voice. "If the Power of Three was under one roof this would have been handled a week ago," she groused.

"Well we can't really have that right now," Prue said to her little sister. She hoped that Piper wasn't suggesting that Paige move in right now. Sure, things had gotten so much better between the newfound sisters, but that was in no way a sign that they were ready to move in.

"We could if Paige moved in here instead of that rinky dink apartment," Piper sighed. The demons would be vanquished faster, her husband would be home for once instead of protecting her from whatever evil was trying to inflict harm on her when her sisters weren't around.

"Piper…do you think that we are ready for that?" Prue asked, having her sit down on the kitchen island with her.

"Well we have been vanquishing things left and right-," Piper said.

"Not in that way," she said, pushing her damp bangs away from her face. "I mean as sisters. Are we really ready to give up Phoebe's room and have Paige come in? It might be just as hard for her if not harder," Piper frowned deeply. This conversation wasn't going as well as she had been hoping it would.

"Well there is really only one way to find out," she said to her sister.

"Piper," Prue sighed, "We both can't do that right now; you need to set up for the club, and i need to go get ready for a photo shoot. Maybe when I have off we should talk about this more?" she questioned, as she grabbed her purse and her keys.

"Fine," Piper sighed, as she too followed her sister out of the door.

Hours passed, and there were no sightings of the Shocker Demon anywhere else the Charmed Ones had been. Paige Matthews let out a sigh as she turned around and looked at the clock. "Damn it," she groaned, slapping down on the alarm clock. She turned to the half asleep male next to her on her bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Glenn questioned sleepily.

"To work," she said smiling at her friend. Her and Glenn had been friends for years, and friends with benefits on and off. It had been months since she had last seen him, and she had to admit she was feeling more normal with him around. She wasn't ungrateful that she had found her biological family, or even the burden that came with being one third of the most powerful witches on the planet; she just didn't want to lose herself.

"You should call off," he said, grinning at her. "Maybe continue what we were doing last night," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"As much fun as that sounds, I have responsibilities now," she said.

"And a new set of sisters to boot," he said, sitting up on the bed.

"Yes, and we can talk more about them later, but I really need to get ready,..." she grabbed a clean pair of clothing, and headed towards the bathroom.

"You can tell me more about that fairy tale you created...or more," he said as he pressed his lips on her neck. She smiled and laughed.

"We can continue both later, but now I have to go," she pushed him away slightly and quickly got dressed. "We can continue both of these things later, maybe come visit me for lunch ok?" she questioned, and finally was ready. "Mr. Cowan is gonna be on my ass about being late.." she pulled on her red boots, and headed towards the front door.

She opened up the door to find that Leo and Piper were about to knock on it. "Uh...hi guys," she said, shocked to see her brother in law and her sister. "I'm about to go to work-,"

"Well...I had a quick-,"

"It can wait Piper,' Leo said, gripping her shoulders lightly. "How about we go back to the club and you can get back to work?" he questioned, not wanting Piper to ask the youngest Charmed One about moving in.

"I guess it can wait. Maybe come by to the club later if you're not busy?" she questioned. Paige nodded her head and the sisters went separate ways. She wondered why her sister was looking for her, but she pushed that to the back of her mind.

A few hours later, Paige had found herself day dreaming. It almost felt like a premonition, but she didn't think much of it. She had managed to dream up her old fairy tale ever since she had told Glenn about it the night before. "Matthews!" Bob Cowan said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Mr. Cowan, I have the files right here," she said, hoping he was just asking for one of the files that he had requested a while ago.

"Thanks...are you doing alright?" he asked, noticing that she had been quiet all day. "You aren't looking too well," he pressed.

"Just feeling a little tired. Nothing a little coffee can't fix," she promised. She cursed to herself, she needed to get her head back into the game. She walked over towards the coffee machine, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She pondered about the dream that she kept having. Maybe after work she should go over to the manor and look in the Book. Worst case scenario, she was just a little crazier than usual.

Soon as she was done with work, she headed towards the manor, now deadest on figuring out about her twisted little fairy tale. When she arrived, she saw that Prue was home. Paige hadn't thought about asking either sister to come over, but she shrugged her shoulders. Too late to do anything about it now, she mused. As she approached the steps, she was about to hit the door bell, when the front door opened up. "Paige hi," Prue stammered, "You weren't attacked were you?" she asked.

"By what?" Paige questioned, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"The Shocker Demon," Prue said. "If you're coming in, don't touch anything electrical," she advised. Paige nodded her head, and looked towards the attic. Prue raised an eyebrow at her, "So what's going on?" she asked.

"Just been having this weird dream," Paige admitted. "I was thinking the Book of Shadows may have a way of helping me out with it," She didn't really want to explain herself, so she walked up the stairs. Prue was at her heels; even though each of the sisters over the years had a personal connection with the book, she couldn't help but feel protective. Paige had not been a witch for very long; she didn't want anything to happen.

Paige opened up the Book, and started to browse through the pages, "Anything I can help you with?" Prue questioned.

"Oh my god," Paige breathed. "This is it! The ending to my fairy tale! _Bring together my prince and me, let him fall on bended knee…_" Prue's eyes widened; that sounded like a spell.

"Uh…Paige-," she was cut off when out of nowhere a light flickered on. She whipped around, and saw that the Shocker Demon had appeared.

"_I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride_," Paige hadn't noticed the demon and had finished it. Next thing she knew, wind whipped around the attic, distracting the Shocker Demon and Prue. "Uh oh," Paige said after the magic had dissipated. Standing in the middle of the room was a guy dressed up in chain mail.


End file.
